Ngetrip
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Status jomblo dan malam minggu yang tak dirindukan membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba melakukan perjalanan di akhir pekan. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan absurd mereka?/RnR bagi mereka yg niat, haha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © OOC berkepanjangan, Bahasa nggak baku, alur secepat kecepatan cahaya, typo tak kasat mata dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Status jomblo dan malam minggu yang tak dirindukan membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba melakukan perjalanan di akhir pekan, bagaimana kisah perjalanan absurd mereka?

Note © Hanya ff samvah yang ingin sekedar menghibur :v/Banyak _scene_ nggak penting dan garing banget! Daripada dongkol, mending klik tombol back aja kaka :v

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **Ngetrip**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu taman di sudut kampus _Konoha University_ , sekumpulan anak muda sedang duduk 'kosong' menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari. Gadis-gadis kekinian berlalu lalang memberikan jasa cuci mata gratis bagi mata jelalatan cowok-cowok yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai "cowok tamvan idaman mertua"

"Kalian pernah mikir nggak sih, kalo setiap orang itu pasti pernah ngalamin masa-masa kelam?" Ini yang nanya namanya Kiba, doi lagi asik ngelus-ngelus anjing kesayangannya. Nggak ada yang tahu kapan Kiba memulai karirnya sebagai _Jomblowers_ , intinya sekarang itu anak lagi merindukan belaian sosok alien bernama 'pacar'.

"Masa-masa kelam?" tanya cowok yang berambut hitam ala pantat ayam. Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok yang menjadi nominasi nomor satu untuk dijadikan pacar. Slogannya Sasuke adalah "Nggak masalah lo jomblo, yang penting pacar orang selalu ada buat lo". Sasuke mah nggak kepikiran buat pacaran, dia masih lebih memilih menikmati perhatian dari semua cewek-cewek yang naksir berat sama doi. Tapi mau kepikiran atau nggak kepikiran, tetep aja yang namanya nggak punya pacar ya menyandang status tuna asmara alias jomblo.

"Masa-masa kelam? Kelamaan jomblo gitu?" cowok yang rambutnya dikuncir tiba-tiba nyahut. Namanya Nara Shikamaru, slogannya adalah " _my sleep my adventure_ ". Bahkan lagi ngumpul-ngumpul gini dia masih nyempetin diri untuk 'rebahan'. Bagi Shikamaru, mandang langit lebih berguna daripada mandang cewek-cewek, ya gitu aja terus sampe ladang gandum di guyur coklat dan jadi koko kranch juga nggak bakal dapet pacar tuh si Shikamaru.

"Kayaknya, masa-masa kelamaan jomblo itu kita banget deh, _vroh_ " yang ini namanya Sai, hobinya tebar senyum, yang nggak pantes disenyumin aja dia senyumin. Contohnya, dosen yang lagi marah gara-gara dia salah bikin tugas, tetep aja dia senyumin. Slogannya doi sih "Gue kalo di _jugde_ senyum aja, tapi dalem hati bikin rencana bunuh yang nge- _judge_ gue". Hati-hati lo sama orang yang suka senyum kalo elo recokin, kali aja dia beneran bikin rencana ngebunuh lo. Hhiiyyyy...

"Mana bentar lagi 'malam minggu yang tak dirindukan' bakalan datang menghampiri, lah kita _kudu piye_?" yang ini namanya Uzumaki Naruto, rambutnya warna kuning kalo di liat dari jauh kepala doi udah kayak duren yang baru di petik. Seger-seger memabukkan (?). Luka hati Naruto masih basah banget _guys,_ minggu lalu doi baru putus dari ceweknya, Haruno Sakura, dan bisa dipastikan Naruto bakalan susah banget _move on_ -nya, tapi apa daya Sakura yang udah mutusin hubungan dengan Naruto membuat Naruto resmi menjadi penyandang jomblo dan menambah jumlah angka tuna asmara di negeri ini.

"Masa malam mingguan cuma nongkrong di kos dan sekitarnya, males banget. Kemana gitu kek, liburan, _refreshing_ gitu" Nah, kalo yang ini namanya Sabaku Gaara, anaknya imut banget _vroh_ dan doi juga punya segudang kemampuan ajaib yang nggak dimiliki temen-temennya, sekali lirik cewek-cewek bakalan langsung bertekuk lutut memohon untuk segera dinikahi tapi nggak tahu kenapa cowok berambut merah ini masih betah-betah aja ngejomblo atau jangan-jangan Gaara masih dilarang sama Mama untuk pacaran? Manis banget nggak sih ni cowok :3

"Ide lo oke juga" Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Gimana kalo kita liburan ke villanya Sasuke aja?" Kiba tiba-tiba inget cerita Sasuke waktu Sasuke nyeritain Itachi liburan bareng temen-temennya di villa milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Perjalanan ke sono jauh banget kali, kalian pengen _refreshing_ atau mencari kitab suci ke Barat?" Sasuke sebenernya males banget kalo harus ke villa itu, perjalannya jauh banget. Bikin pantat tepos dulu baru nyampe.

"Nah, justru itu serunya" Kiba ikut desak Sasuke.

"Lagian kita belum pernah main ke villa lo, masa Itachi dkk doang yang kesana? Kita kapan, nunggu lo punya pacar dulu? Imposibiruuuu..." Shikamaru lumayan setuju dengan usul liburan ke villa Sasuke, Shikamaru pengen gitu status bbmnya sesekali diganti pake " _my trip my adventure_ ", selama ini kan bosen kalo harus _my sleep my adventure_ mulu.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan lo mabok perjalanan ya, makanya lo nggak pengen ikut perjalanan panjang. Lo malu kalo lo yang sok keren itu ternyata mabok kalo naik kendaraan,, hahaha... ngaku lo.." Selain imut, mulut Gaara juga imut banget _guys_ , doi paling jago dalam urusan kompor-komporin orang (baca: manas-manasin). Ini dia salah satu kemampuan ajaib yang dimiliki Gaara, mulutnya itu _multitalent_ banget pokoknya.

"Apa? Cowok sekeren gue nggak mungkin mabok perjalanan, gue oke oke aja. Kalo gitu kapan kita berangkatnya?" Sasuke yang dikompor-komporin akhirnya meledak juga (?)

"Besok, gimana? Pake mobil lo kan?" Sai keliatannya yang paling ngebet.

"Mana bisa, mobil gue masih di bengkel" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Mobil Itachi?" tanya Gaara.

"Di pake ke Otogakure" Sasuke jujur kok anaknya, Itachi emang lagi ada urusan bisnis ke Otogakure.

"Mobil Paman Fugaku, gimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lo yakin perjalanan jauh pake mobil antik?" Sasuke sebenernya udah ngingetin Papa Fugaku untuk ganti mobil tapi ya gitu deh. Keras kepalanya Sasuke kan berasal dari Papanya juga.

"Nggak lah, meski jomblo kita harus tetep keliatan keren. Masa nge-trip pake mobil kodok gitu" Kiba mah anaknya gengsian banget, tapi bener juga sih, meski jomblo kita tetep harus tampil keren. Intinya, jangan malu-maluin jomblo lah.

"Lah, terus gimana? Masa pake gojek? Mana gue belum _install_ aplikasinya lagi" Shikamaru nggak bisa bayangin kalo harus naik gojek dalam perjalanan liburan.

"Ya kita pake bus aja kali, bus Alam Indah ada rute ke sana kok" Sai mengusulkan sebelum perbincangan semakin ngawur.

"Oke, besok jam 9 pagi kita kumpul di halte. Ingat? Cowok _on-time_ adalah cowok yang paling dicari oleh calon ibu mertua" Kiba menyemangati temen-temennya dengan cara yang agak-agak gimana gitu yaa.

"Lo jam segitu udah siuman belom?" Naruto melirik Shikamaru, berteman selama dua tahun membuat mereka udah saling tahu kebiasaan masing-masing dan yang paling jadi masalah adalah "Shikamaru dan jam tidurnya" yang nggak tentu arah.

"Iya, gue bakal jadi yang pertama dateng ke halte pokoknya" gue yakin, orang malas kayak Shikamaru sekali bikin komitmen dia nggak bakal ngingkarin deh.

"OKESIP"

.

.

.

Waktu merupakan sesuatu yang ajaib menurut gue, berlalunya cepet banget dan kadang meninggalkan kenangan yang nggak bisa kita lupakan dan akhirnya kita pun gagal _move on_ meski udah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Jadi inget lagunya One Ok Rock yang dulunya _Heartache_ , _so they say that time takes away the pain but i'm still the sammeeee_ ~. Oke, cukup galaunya.

Nah, kadang prediksi gue itu ada benernya juga. Shikamaru yang paling nggak bisa berdamai dengan jam tidurnya ternyata jam 8 pagi udah nongkrong duluan di halte, iya tapi nongkrong sambil curi-curi kesempatan. Curi-curi kesempatan grepe-grepe cewek cantik? _Nauzubillah_ aja, Shikamaru mah jomblo terhormat anaknya, maksudnya curi-curi kesempatan adalah curi-curi kesempatan bokep. Nonton bokep? Bobo cakep woii.

"Duluan dateng sih duluan dateng tapi kalo tetep tidur ya sama aja" Sasuke meletakkan _backpack_ birunya lalu duduk memandang sekeliling, menunggu temen-temennya yang lain.

"Masa baru tiga orang sih? Ini udah jam berapa nih?" Sai yang baru turun dari gojek ngomel nggak jelas hanya melihat penampakan dua makhluk, yang satunya lagi tidur dan yang satunya lagi kayak nggak semangat idup.

"Santai aja kali, baru juga setengah sembilan" Sasuke menggeser duduknya memberi tempat untuk Sai, meski halte lagi sepi kan nggak lucu juga kalo Sai duduknya dipangku Sasuke. Pertemanan antar cowok nggak sampe segitunya juga.

Nggak lama kemudian, Sai boleh sedikit lega ketika mendengar suara kegaduhan dari sudut jalan. Siapa lagi di dunia ini yang bisa ngalahin berisiknya Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto kalo mereka udah ketemu? Cakep sih tapi suaranya itu nggak pantes diperdengarkan di khalayak ramai, nggak tau mereka cerita apa sampe bisa sengakak itu, nggak heran deh kenapa mereka bisa jomblo. _Uppss...!_

"Berisik banget sih? Kalo pengen arisan mending di kosannya Naruto aja" Sasuke pecinta keheningan dan kedamaian dan entah kenapa doi terjebak temenan sama _trio baka_ (Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto) yang mulunya nggak bisa di _mute._

"Sori-sori kita lama, Gaara _prepare-_ nya lama banget. Liat aja tasnya, udah ngalahin gedenya koper jamaah Haji dan Umroh" Naruto memandang tas super gede yang dibawa Gaara.

"Lagian masa iya sih, liburan pake tas leptop" Gaara membela diri.

"Buset, banyak amat. Isinya apaan aja?" Shikamaru yang terkenal mampu 'tidur sambil mati suri' pun kebangun gara-gara kerusuhan disekitarnya.

"Kalo gue perkirakan sih, isinya 2 galon, 5 tabung gas 3kg, 4 lemari es dua pintu" sumpah, Kiba udah ngaco banget.

"Ah, masa bodo sama itu tas yang penting lo jangan ngerepotin orang"

.

.

.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sembari menunggu bus Alam Indah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke villa Sasuke. Ada yang tidur, baca buku, main _gadget_ , denger musik, ada juga yang cuma merenungi nasib.

"GAWAT...!" Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri dan menjerit kenceng banget,

"Kok _feeling_ gue tiba-tiba nggak enak yah" Sasuke melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya, perasaannya mulai nangkep sinyal-sinyal yang bakal bikin perjalanan mereka berantakan.

"Lo kenapa lagi? Lupa cium tangan Mama sebelum kesini?" Naruto tau banget kalo Gaara tuh anak Mama. Maklum, Gaara tuh anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, kedua kakaknya udah pada kerja di luar negeri.

"Lebih gawat dari itu..." Gaara meremas rambut merahnya, doi kenapa sih? keliatan frustasi banget kayaknya.

"Apaan sih? Lo jangan kayak cewek yang suka kasih kode nggak jelas deh, kita tuh cowok, bukan lembaga intel yang suka pecahin kode" tuh kan, Sai yang terkenal mampu mengontrol emosi dengan baik pun jadi baper gara-gara Gaara.

"Gue lupa bawa sesuatu yang penting banget" Gaara berjongkok sambil membulatkan mata.

"Kalo hal penting itu 'rasa yang pernah ada', mending lo simpen baek-baek aja. Kalo perlu lo buang aja!" Kiba ikutan frustasi liat tingkah Gaara yang kayak kehabisan vaksin rabies dan emang udah dasarnya jomblo, ujung-ujungnya baper juga.

"Gue lupa bawa... celana dalam.." dengan malu-malu dan wajah polos berdosa andalannya, Gaara menatap temannya satu per satu.

"APPAAAA...?" yang bikin gue dan Sasuke dkk heran adalah tas segede peti mati gitu apa aja yang di bawa Gaara? Masa celana dalam aja lupa bawa sih -_- cakep-cakep kok lupaan sih anaknya, pantes aja jomblo.

' _Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa.._ ' batin Sasuke.

"Gitu aja kok kalian berle (berlebihan) sih, kalo lupa bawa ya balik lagi ke rumah ngambilnya" Shikamaru udah lelah dengan tingkah temen-temennya yang bikin tidurnya nggak nyenyak. Ini dia tugas pokok Shikamaru dalam geng, doi kadang menjelma jadi pria dewasa yang mampu menengahi temen-temennya.

"Kalo pulang jauh banget kali" Kiba mah ogah nemein Gaara jauh-jauh pulang ke rumah cuma buat ngambil celana dalam.

"Kalo gitu salah satu dari kita harus minjemin Gaara-" kata-kata Shikamaru terputus.

"NNGGAAK BAKALANN..!" Peduli setan sama imej cowok tamvan idaman mertua, denger kata-kata Shikamaru yang ngusulin minjemin Gaara celana dalam bikin cowok-cowok itu nggak tahan buat nggak teriak.

"Kalo pulang buang waktu, berbagi celana bakalan berbagi panu. Cukup kejombloan kita aja yang saling menular, penyakit kulit jangan" Sai memecah kebisingan.

"Terus aku kudu piyeee..." gue jamin, ntar lagi Gaara bakalan mewek. Nggak mungkin perjalanan jauh nggak bawa celana dalam. Doi kan klimis banget anaknya.

"Ya terus gimana?" Naruto nggak tega liat Gaara harus ditinggal cuma karena nggak bawa celana dalam. Bagi Naruto, sosok Gaara itu "nggak ada lo nggak rame"

"Deket sini ada swalayan, lo tinggal beli aja kali" Sai memutar mata, nggak nyangka aja gitu temen-temen se-gengnya mpe segitunya.

"Masa gue sendiri? Gue yang nggak bawa masa gue juga yang beli kesana, sendiri pula. Lo pikir jatoh ketimpa kontener itu enak apa" Gaara berdiri dari jongkoknya (?),

"Sai harus ikut, karena Sai yang ngasih ide. Lo harus mempertanggungjawabkan ide lo" Naluri Shikamaru kembali muncul sebagai yang 'terdewasa' dalam geng.

' _Mempertanggungjawabkan apaan? Lo pikir gue hamilin Gaara..'_ Sai ngomel dalem hati.

"Gaara harus ikut, karena Gaara yang mau pake. Naruto juga harus ikut karena Naruto yang paling nggak tahu malu-" Sekali Shikamaru banyak omong, kecepatan bicaranya tuh bisa ngalahin kecepatan cahaya dan saking semangatnya, Shikamaru sampe lupa diri ngatain Naruto nggak punya malu.

"Maksud lo, _coy_?" mata Naruto berubah jadi sangar denger kata-kata Shikamaru yang ngatain kalo dia nggak punya malu. Mungkin Naruto hanya punya hati *eh

"Maksud gue, Naruto yang paling percaya diri, pokoknya Naruto pasti bisa melaksanakan misi mengambil celana dalam dari tempatnya. Kiba juga harus ikut mendampingi Naruto dalam pencarian celana dalam, lo tahu kan _maping_ -nya Naruto buruk banget.." Shikamaru memandang satu per satu temennya.

"Iya, gue inget dia mau lonri baju tapi dia bawa ke bengkel las" Kiba mengenang salah satu bukti dari buruknya _maping_ Naruto.

"Terus Sasuke ngapain?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang nggak kebagian job.

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang, jangan ngerepotin gue" tatapan dingin Sasuke udah bikin temen-temennya yang lain nggak berani nyahut lagi.

"Lah, terus lo ngapain?" Sasuke mulai curiga dengan Shikamaru, jangan-jangan...

"Ya jagain tas kalian dan nungguin bus lah, gue capek kali mikir strategi beli celana dalam. Gue _need a little_ _rest_ " Shikamaru mengambil posisi nyaman di halte, sementara itu Gaara dkk menuju ke _mart_ terdekat untuk mencari celana dalam.

"Inget, kalian jangan bikin rusuh dalam perjalanan dan cepet kembali. Busnya bentar lagi dateng" Sasuke ngingetin bak bapak-bapak yang ngomelin anak gadisnya.

.

.

.

Nggak butuh perjalanan jauh kayak perjalanan mencari kitab suci ke Barat, 4 orang anak manusia dengan hasrat yang mungkin terlarang berdiri gagah di depan sebuah _mart_. Berdasarkan instruksi Sai yang mempimpin jalannya misi kali ini, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menundukkan kepala mengheningkan cipta, berdoa sejenak demi kelancaran hal aneh yang akan mereka lakukan. Meski kedengerennya biasa aja tapi mereka rada gengsi kalo harus beli celana dalam rame-rame gini, nyuruh Gaara beli sendiri juga nggak tega. Ya mau gimana lagi.

" _Yoosshh..._ _omaera ikusou_ " Naruto memimpin pasukan dengan gagah berani,

"Kok berenti?" Gaara negur Naruto yang berenti depan pintu.

" _vroh..._ kita kan cowok-cowok keren nan kece nih, gak lucu dong kalo kita salah tarik pintunya.." Naruto berbalik ke temen-temennya, pintu di depan Naruto tuh pintu kaca yang ada tulisannya _'push_ ' dan ' _pull_ '. Naruto ragu bakal ngedorong ato narik pintunya. Hayoo... ngaku siapa yang pernah pintu ' _push_ ' kalian tarik dan pintu ' _pull_ ' kalian dorong. Kalo pernah, berarti kita sama :v

"Yaelah gitu doang ribet..." Kiba menerobos sekumpulan manusia _absurd_ di hadapannya dan langsung membuka pintu.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya yang gitu-gitu ditulis pake bahasa Indonesia aja karena nyatanya bahasa Indonesia emang lebih mudah diucapkan.

Coba aja lo ucapin :

"Tiga nenek sihir melihat tiga buah arloji merk _swatch_. Nenek sihir mana yang melihat arloji merek _swatch_?"

Bahasa Inggrisnya :

" _Three witches watch three swatch watches. Which witch watch swatch watch?"_

Ati-ati muncrat.

Mereka telah berkeliaran di dalam _mart_ yang lagi rame-ramenya.

"Gue tunggu disini, tugas gue cuma mempertanggung jawabkan ide gue" Sai yang diam-diam ternyata berhati iblis nggak niat sama sekali ikutan sama _trio baka_.

Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba berjalan ditengah-tengah keramaian orang yang lagi sibuk belanja, mereka jalan dengan sok kerennya seolah-olah Gaara nggak kelupaan bawa celana dalam. Berkat kejelalatan mata Naruto, mereka telah menemukan keranjang-keranjang gimana gitu yaa yang berisi celana dalam cowok.

"Pokoknya gue pengen yang motif spongebob" emang ada? Entahlah, Gaara udah kayak anak kecil aja.

"Iya, kurap. Lo diem makanya" Kiba mendorong tubuh Gaara yang terlalu mepet.

"Gawat _vroh_ , ada cewek yang jaga..." berhubung mata Naruto yang paling jelalatan, jadi dari radius 500 km pun apa-apa udah keliatan, apalagi kalo cuma masalah cewek. Ckck, kecil itu mah.

"Waduh, mana ceweknya cakep banget lagi. Bisa jatuh banget nih pamor kita sebagai cowok keren idaman mertua kalo harus beli celana dalam motif Spongebob" Kiba juga ikutan merampok pandang ke mbak-mbak cantik yang lagi jaga.

"Apaan?" lagi-lagi Gaara ngerasa hidupnya penuh marabahaya saat Naruto dan Kiba memandangnya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

" _Vroh,_ dari kita bertiga meski gue yang paling keren tapi lo tetep yang paling cakep dan satu-satunya member geng yang punya _skill_ itu..." Naruto mendorong-dorong Gaara.

Jadi, rencananya Naruto gini, doi pengen mengalihkan perhatian mbak-mbak yang jaga. Biar pas doi dan Kiba sibuk nyari celana dalam motif Spongebob mereka nggak terlalu keliatan sama mbak-mbak yang lagi jaga. Malu kali, cowok kece umur 20 tahunan bongkar-bongkar keranjang celana dalam untuk nyari motif Spongebob.

"Hah, kalo bukan karena gue lupa bawa celana dalam dan daripada gue ditinggal liburan gara-gara gue pulang ke rumah ngambil celana dalam, gue nggak bakal ngorbanin muka cakep gue untuk hal-hal ginian..." Gaara melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dengan tampang yang lumayan cakep, nggak, cakep banget malah, Gaara tanpa usaha yang keras udah mampu nutupin kedoknya yang sebenernya kelupaan bawa celana dalam, doi berjalan dengan sok keren menghampiri si gadis penjaga stand celana dalam, tatapan mata tajamnya yang minta dicium (?) seakan mengintimidasi mbak-mbak yang lagi jaga. Sementara itu, di belakang sana Naruto dan Kiba juga nggak kalah sok kerennya berjalan menuju keranjang yang berisi setumpuk celana dalam. Moga aja dapet yang motif Spongebob. Ammiinnnn...

 _Yosh,_ Gaara memulai aksinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hai, sendiri aja nih.." ckck, Gaara memulai serangannya dengan _cool full force_ yang bisa bikin cewek rela ngelakuin apa aja biar bisa dipacarin (guee juga pengeeennn :3).

"Hehe, iya nih" dan gadis itu, sebut saja dia Mawar, oke-oke aja kalo harus diajak ngobrol sama cowok cakep sejenis Gaara.

"Diliatin dari jauh aja aku udah salah tingkah, apalagi diliatin dari deket gini, kayaknya udah mau pingsan kayak Ijat" meskipun gombalannya maut gila, tapi dari sini ketahuan banget tontonannya Gaara apaan. Masa bawa-bawa nama Ijat sih -_-, itu kan...

"Ah, bisa aja nih masnya" digombalin Gaara tuh bisa bikin kita terbang jauh banget, dan gue rasa si Mawar ini udah terbang ke alam baka saking jauhnya.

"Kamu itu mirip istri pertamaku..." yah, inilah _skill_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh Gaara, dia bisa gencar ngenggombal cewek dengan tetap _stay cool_. Keajaiban mulut imutnya Gaara. Bersyukurlah kalian para cowok kalo punya _skill_ beginian.

"Me-memangnya sudah berapa kali masnya nikah?" eh, si Mawar penasaran.

"Belum pernah" tatapan mata tajam yang menenggelamkan (?) mampu membuat cewek mencak-mencak kesaltingan (bahasa apa ini -_-)

"Aaaahh... masnya bisa aajjjaaaa nihhh" berhubung si Mawar ini cewek normal yang bisa doi lakuin cuma gigit-gigit jarinya, moga nggak cacingan aja ya neng.

"Mbak tau nggak bedanya mbak sama Jepang dan Rusia.." sesekali Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang masih sibuk memilah celana dalam. Keliatannya mereka udah dapet satu, Gaara lumayan lega tapi tadi Gaara pesennya tiga celana dalam. Berarti Naruto dan Kiba masih harus nyari dua lagi.

"Aduh, emangnya ada bedanya yah, mas..." ah, si Mawar mah keenakan digombalin Gaara, guee juga pengen digombalin Gaara... gombalin kita-kita dong kaka..:v

"Kalo Jepang bikin robot, kalo Rusia bikin nuklir... lah kalo mbaknya bikin kangen.." Njiiirrr... makin panas aja gombalannya Gaara, kipas manaaa... kipaassshhhh..

"Ihhhh... masnya ihhh.. bikin malu aja ihh..." makin meleleh pula la si Mawar ini.

' _Duhh, udah belum yah, ni anak orang ntar lagi bakal minta dinikahin nih kalo gue giniin terus'_ Gaara melirik keadaan di belakang dimana Naruto dan Kiba kayaknya nggak kunjung akur, sementara si Mawar dari tadi ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

"Kayaknya ini aja deh _coy,_ " Kiba menarik salah satu celana dalam.

"Eh, semvak Fir'aun. Ini motif Spiderman, lo kan tau Gaara _jijay_ sama yang namanya laba-laba. Tapi kayaknya emang satu doang yang motif Spongebob, kayaknya motif Superman dan Captain America aja, gimana? Gaara senang, kita pun riang!" gue salut nih sama Naruto, segitu kompaknya kah doi sama Gaara mpe tahu detail-detailnya? Pilih celana dalam kok perfeksionis amat.

Gaara telah melihat tanda-tanda _mission complete_ , Naruto dan Kiba udah jalan duluan dengan memasukkan barang nista itu ke keranjang belanja, di dalam keranjang nggak lupa beli makanan dan sejenisnya untuk menyamarkan penampakan celana dalam motif Spongebob, Superman dan Captain America. Gaara pamitan sama si Mawar, gue pastikan si Mawar harus minum obat tidur supaya dia bisa tidur nyenyak. Cewek yang lolos dari gombalan Gaara? Nggak pernah ada sejarahnya.

Gaara harus bangga banget punya temen sejenis Naruto dan Kiba yang kekompakannya nggak diragukan lagi. Beda banget sama cowok yang tebar senyum di ujung sana, maunya melarikan diri doang, harus diberi pelajaran tuh anak.

"Nih, dari tadi cengengesan mulu. Lo bayar gih ke kasir" Gaara menyerahkan dompetnya pada Sai. Sai menatap heran pada keranjang belanja,

"Kok isinya makanan semua? Lo yakin nggak jadi beli celana dalam? Gue ogah ya minjemin lo"

Sai dengan santai membawa dompet dan keranjang belanja ke kasir. Seperti cowok-cowok pecinta cewek cantik, nggak peduli mau antriannya banyak atau apa, Sai milih-milih kasir yang paling cantik.

"Wah, beli makanannya banyak banget mas" Ucap si mbak kasir, mengeluarkan satu per satu makanan dari keranjang belanja.

"Ya namanya juga cowok, mbak. Persediaan makanan, lagi pengen liburan sama temen-temen" Sai fokusnya sama mbak-mbak kasir,

"Kok senyum-senyum sih, mbak? Barusan ketemu cowok cakep ya?" Sai berusaha tetep kece meski _feeling_ -nya udah nggak enak banget.

"Celana dalamnya lucu deh, mas"

"hehe, namanya juga cowok cakep mbak" sedongkol-dongkolnya Sai, dia tetep aja senyum padahal dalam hatinya... " _jadi ini yang namanya dikerjain? SIALAAANNNN"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dari keempat cowok yang berjalan beriringan hanya satu yang nggak bahagia dan bisa dipastikan orang sial itu adalah Sai. Mereka kembali ke halte tempat Shikamaru dan Sasuke menunggu mereka. Akhirnya, Gaara bisa tenang melakukan perjalanan liburan karena telah memiliki celana dalam. _Big thanks_ , Naru-chaannn.

"Gimana? Lo suka kan motifnya?" Naruto dengan bangga merangkul bahu Gaara.

"Gue suka banget, _coy._ Lo adalah temen pertama gue dulu di kampus dan gue nggak nyangka lo ngertiin gue banget sampe segininya" Gaara juga nggak kalah cengegesannya merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa sih sebenernya? Kok kita kayak cinta segitiga gini sih?" Kiba bergumam pelan memandang Naruto dan Gaara yang bahagia banget berhasil melaksanakan misi membeli celana dalam.

"Udah? Kalian beli celana dalam berapa? Sepabrik?" Sasuke berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada, suaranya yang dingin dan ngeselin menghentikan kebahagiaan Gaara dan Naruto.

' _Mampus lo... Rasain, ayo Sasuke, bunuh mereka sekarang juga'_ batin Sai dalam hati yang masih kesel abis dikerjain.

"Lo kenapa sih? Kita baru dateng diomelin, lo lagi 'dapet' hari kedua ya?" Kiba meletakkan kresek berisi amunisi a.k.a makanan.

"Bus Alam Indahnya mana?" tanya Naruto melihat halte yang udah sepi banget.

"udah lewat" jawab Sasuke santai.

"APPPAAAAA...?" Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan Sai yang berteriak kenceng mengagetkan Shikamaru.

"HAA..? APAAN?" Shikamaru langsung panik.

"Eh, dasar cowok jomblo nggak bertanggung jawab. Katanya lo mau nungguin busnya, mana? Tidur mulu sih" Naruto langsung duduk melantai nggak terima liburan mereka harus batal gara-gara ketinggalan bus, padahal udah capek-capek beliin Gaara celana dalam supaya bisa tetep liburan, masa nggak jadi sih?

"Mana gue tahu, gue ketiduran. Lagian ada Sasuke, kenapa nggak nyetop bus?" Shikamaru nyalahin Sasuke.

"Kok gue sih? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke nyetop bus? Yang bener aja _helllaawwww_ , lagian percuma juga gue nyetop bus kalo kalian nggak ada. Lo pikir supir busnya mantan pacar elo yang rela nungguin lo?" hmm.. naik pitam juga ni anak.

"Setidaknya kan lo bangunin Shikamaru, kamvreett.." Gaara juga panik banget. Masa ketinggalan bus sih? -_-

"Dia? Dibangunin? Ada badai Patricia juga ni anak gak bakal bangun" Sasuke membela diri.

"YAUUDAAHH, DIIEEMMM..!" bener-bener deh, Sai uji sentimental kalo gaul bareng makhluk-makhluk ini.

"Jam segini masih ada bus kok, tapi Paijo. Pilih naik Paijo atau pulang ke rumah masing-masing?" untung aja Sai tau jadwal kendaraan Konoha. Sai selain mahasiswa kerjaan sampingannya apaan sih?

"Naik Paijo, deh..." yang lain menjawab dengan nada pelan, paling nggak berkutik deh kalo Sai yang naik darah.

"Eh, Paijo itu yang gimana sih? Kok _feeling_ gue nggak enak?" Bisik Kiba ke Naruto

 **Tereenteeennteeennngg...**

Dari kejauhan sebuah bus berwarna biru kusam tampak mendekat ke halte tempat 6 anak muda jomblo menunggu keajaiban.

"Apa kita bakalan baek-baek aja, Sai?" Gaara mepet-mepet ke arah Sai saat melihat kendaraan bernama Paijo mendekat.

"Jangan manja, emak lo nggak ada disini" Sasuke udah sensi banget sama Gaara, gara-gara Gaara yang kelupaan bawa celana dalam mereka harus ketinggalan bus.

Jadi kenapa _feeling_ Kiba nggak enak? Dan kenapa Gaara bertanya apa mereka bakalan baek-baek aja? Gue jelasin yaa, bagi orang Sulawesi Selatan Paijo pastilah nggak asing di telinga dan mata mereka. Bus berukuran sedang itu selalu lalu lalang dan menurut gue Paijo adalah bus yang ajaib banget. Kenapa gue bilang ajaib? Bayangin aja deh, bagian belakang mobilnya bisa dipake gantung 3 motor dan dibagian dalam mobilnya? Hmmm... _subhanallah_ banget coy, kambing, ayam, dan segala hewan lainnya pun bisa masuk dan tak jarang dapat tempat duduk. Intinya bus ini udah kayak kebun binatang berjalan pokoknya.

Kebayang gimana ajaibnya?

"Gini amat nasib kita, apa ini yang namanya jomblo ngenes?" Naruto memandang Shikamaru yang nggak kalah dongkolnya.

Sebagai yang mendeklarasikan ide dan sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban (lagi-lagi), Sai adalah orang pertama yang menaiki bus. Baru juga selangkah, kepala Sai udah nabrak sangkar burung yang bergelantungan bebas. Air minum burung tersebut jatoh dan membasahi rambut hitam Sai, Sai menutup mata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _everythings alright_ padahal mah kagak.

Disusul Naruto yang naik dan nginjek ekor anjing yang lagi tiduran dibawah jok. Anjing yang diinjek Naruto adalah anjing beneran loh ya, bukan mantan kalian yang udah punya pacar baru :v. Dimana-mana anjing kalo diinjek bakalan nggigit, untung aja anjing itu masih kecil jadi gigitannya nggak ngefek ke kaki Naruto yang masih dilapisi jeans.

" _Adawww_ ~..." Naruto mengusap-usap kakinya yang agak ngilu.

"Makanya kalo jalan tuh liat-liat" Gaara nyusul naik Paijo dan-

 _ **Craaccckkk..**_

"Ebuseet... lo nginjek telor ayam orang noh" Sasuke memandang ngeri ke kaki Gaara yang baru aja nginjek telur ayam, ya maklumlah ayam-ayam di Paijo berkeliaran dengan riang gembira, kalo mau bertelur ya bertelur sesuka hati. Bisa dibilang hewan di dalam Paijo itu "siapa gue siapa lo"

"Sepatu guuueee..." Gaara nutup mulutnya nggak nyangka kalo dia juga jalannya nggak liat-liat, sepatunya jadi kena telur ayam.

"Apaan nih?" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit hangat tiba-tiba menyentuk kepalanya, doi memberanikan diri menyentuh sesuatu yang agak cair itu dan hasilnya-

"HHUUUEEE...!" Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Gaara antara jijik dan pengen ngakak saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seekor burung merpati yang bertengger dibagian atas bus baru saja menodai kepala Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha membersihkan kepalanya, yang namanya tai burung kalo semakin di pegang ya semakin melebar dan dengan begonya Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya, jadilah tai burung itu semakin menguasai kepala dan rambut kesayangan Sasuke.

"Dasar cowok-cowok sial..!" Dengan bangga Shikamaru mengambil tempat di perantara kursi penumpang, sejauh ini hanya Shikamaru yang mulus-mulus aja tapi tunggu-

"Mas... anak ayam saya keinjek mas" seorang bapak-bapak memandang horror ke Shikamaru saat dengan rileksnya Shikamaru menginjak anak ayam orang.

"Wih, sori bang, sori.. nggak sengaja"

Shikamaru buru-buru mengangkat kakinya dan membebaskan anak ayam malang tersebut, diliat bagaimana juga... anak ayam yang baru netas kalo diinjek orang dewasa paling bertahannya cuma dua hari doang, apalagi anak ayam yang baru diinjek Shikamaru kakinya udah lumpuh sebelah kayaknya. Nggak apa-apa kok, Shikamaru, namanya juga nggak sengaja.

Busnya udah jalan, mereka berlima berdiri saling berdempet-dempetan di perantara kursi penumpang, sebenernya mereka bisa duduk sih tapi masa iya duduk bareng bebek? Bareng anak kambing? Yang bener aja? Eh, tunggu... kok cuma berlima sih, lah, terus Kiba mana?

"Waaahhh, inikah surga duniiiaaaaa~" Kiba begitu mengagumi keajaiban bus Paijo yang mirip kebun binatang. Kalian udah pada tahu kan obsesinya Kiba itu apaan? Pengen jadi dokter hewan, jadi nggak heran kalo bus model neraka beginian doi anggap sebagai surga.

"Dia bukan temen gue" Sasuke geleng-geleng memandang Kiba yang sebenernya malu-maluin banget.

"Lo kok gitu sih, nggak boleh gitu ah-" Naruto menyela Sasuke.

"Ih, ada bebek yang manis. Hai bebek,namanya siapaa.. kenalan dong" Kiba dengan sok manisnya menyapa bebek putih yang sedang berdiri di kursi penumpang.

"Dan kayaknya dia juga bukan temen gue deh" Naruto menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Ih, anak ayamnya lucu-lucu deh, maafin om Shikamaru yang tadi nginjek kamu yaa" Kiba mengelus-elus anak ayam korban injakan(?) kaki Shikamaru.

"Eh, lo kenal nggak sih sama dia? Gue nggak kenal sama tu anak" Gaara nyenggol bahu Shikamaru.

"Jangankan kenal, kayaknya mata gue udah buta kalo harus ngeliat tu anak" Shikamaru mulai prhatin dengan kondisi psikologis Kiba.

 _ **Mbeekkk~ Mbeekkk ~**_

Suara kambing menambah kegaduhan di dalam Paijo, kakek-kakek yang punya kambing langsung panik begitu melihat reaksi kambingnya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kambingnya, Kek?" ni anak sebenernya baik hati atau gimana sih?

"Kayaknya mau melahirkan, Cu.." sang Kakek pasrah aja.

"Kambing ini membutuhkan pertolongan kita, Kek"

Gue rasa, Kiba langsung lulus jadi sarjana dokter hewan kalo ceritanya gini. Doi dengan sigap dan lincah membantu persalinan kambing di dalam bus. Sasuke dan yang lainnya? Jangan tanya, mereka udah terlalu sial untuk menyaksikan tingkah tak terduganya Kiba, mereka membelakangi Kiba selagi Kiba berusaha membantu prosesi persalinan sang Kambing. Nggak butuh waktu lama, bayi laki-laki sang kambing lahir dengan sehat dan selamat, sang ibu kambing pun sehat (apaansih-_-). Apa yang paling bikin Kiba bangga? Saat sang Kakek pemilik kambing menamakan anak kambing tersebut 'KIBA'

Kiba kembali ke perkumpulannya, berdiri di tengah-tengah perantara kursi penumpang masih dengan perasaan bangganya membantu persalinan Ibu kambing.

"Sumpah, kalian ngerasa nggak sih kalo ada yang bau lucu-lucu" Naruto mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Lo dapet jepitan jemuran dari mana? Idung lo nggak ngilu gitu?" Sai ngerasa idungnya ngilu banget saat ngeliat Naruto menjepit hidungnya dengan jepitan jemuran yang entah doi dapet dari mana. Katanya sih, usaha biar bau lucu-lucu di Paijo nggak kecium. Kalo bicara soal bau-bauan di Paijo, baunya bisa bikin hidung kita lumpuh total, mati rasa gitu.

"Gimana nggak bau lucu-lucu, kepalanya Sasuke bau banget abis jadi toilet umumnya burung" Gaara memandang Sasuke yang tetap _stay cool._

"Lah, terus elo ngapain pake helm coba? Dapet darimana itu helm?" Sasuke memandang aneh kepada Gaara disampingnya yang memakai helm.

"Dapet disekitar sini, pake helm biar bau lucu-lucunya nggak terlalu kecium" Ini gimana ceritanya sih? Gaara yang bego atau busnya yang emang nyediain segala peralatan?

"Ini bus atau apa sih? Lo dapet handuk dari maannaaa..~" Shikamaru rasanya pengen nangis aja kalo situasinya udah gini, Gaara yang tiba-tiba pake helm dan Kiba yang tiba-tiba dapet handuk kecil.

"Gue pinjem dari kernetnya" kata Kiba Santai.

Hari sudah semakin senja, kaki ke enam anak manusia jomblo tersebut udah pegel berdiri. Tiba-tiba seluruh penumpang berisik banget, Naruto bertanya ke salah satu penumpang kenapa busnya berhenti dan jawabannya adalah-

"Busnya mogok mas..."

"HAAA..?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Kembali mempersembahkan fic amatiran ke hadapan teman-teman**

 **Semoga menghibur ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © OOC berkepanjangan, Bahasa nggak baku, alur secepat kecepatan cahaya, typo tak kasat mata dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Status jomblo dan malam minggu yang tak dirindukan membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba melakukan perjalanan di akhir pekan, bagaimana kisah perjalanan absurd mereka?

Note © Hanya ff samvah yang ingin sekedar menghibur :v/Banyak _scene_ nggak penting dan garing banget! Daripada dongkol, mending klik tombol back aja kaka :v

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **Ngetrip**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin senja, kaki ke enam anak manusia jomblo tersebut udah pegel berdiri. Tiba-tiba seluruh penumpang berisik banget, Naruto bertanya ke salah satu penumpang kenapa busnya berhenti dan jawabannya adalah-

"Busnya mogok mas..."

"HAAA..?"

.

.

.

Sang bus ajaib berhenti di tengah jalan, riuh gemuruh kerusuhan penumpang bus kelas ekonomi tersebut menambah dramatis suasana, perpaduan suara kambing, ayam dan anjing bagaikan simfoni yang mampu menaikkan tekanan darah seseorang secara instan.

"Untung aja gue lagi darah rendah" ucap Gaara mengelus dadanya.

"Terus ini gimana ceritanya?" tanya Naruto yang tetap aman, kuat dan tahan lama menahan nyeri jepitan jemuran di hidungnya.

' _Wah, penyakit tahunannya kambuh'_ sayup-sayup terdengar suara sang sopir yang telah mendiagnosa penyakit bus kesayangannya. Maklumin aja _guys,_ sopir busnya sarjana teknik mesin berjiwa kedokteran.

"Hehe.. tenang aja _guys,_ semua akan indah pada waktunya kok" Sai berusaha nenangin temen-temennya yang lain, kalo perjalanan mereka kenapa napa Sai bakalan jadi calon tunggal untuk disalahin karena dia yang nyaranin naik Paijo.

"Ke-kenapa semua mata pada ngeliatin kita?" Kiba nyenggol bahu Sasuke, Kiba sebenernya suka aja kalo diliat-liatin, apalagi kalo yang ngeliatin cewek-cewek cantik dengan body ala gitar ukulele (?), dijamin Kiba bakal ngelakuin apa aja _just to capture their attention_ tapi beda lagi kalo yang ngeliatin sekumpulan pekerja tambang pasir ilegal yang tinggal tunggu tanggal _otw_ ke pangkuan yang Maha Kuasa dan sekumpulan hewan-hewan yang arti tatapan matanya nggak bisa diterjemahin, sayu-sayu sangar gimana gitu. Kombinasi antara nyeremin dan unyu gitu deh *apaansih-_-

"Selain karena kita cakep banget, pasti mereka ngarepin sesuatu dari kita" Sasuke mengeratkan tali _backpack_ Eigernya.

"Ngarepin apa maksud lo?" Naruto ikutan parno. Cara bicaranya Sasuke nggak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya, belum lagi orang-orang dalam bus ini bersenjata. Bersenjata semacam sekop, cangkul dan _hardware_ lain yang biasa dipake untuk nambang pasir.

"Lo jangan ngasih harapan palsu ke mereka deh, sakit tauk. Gue tau rasanya di PHP-in" sahut Sai baper nggak nyambung.

"Bukan ngarepin itu, dasar baper! Kita lagi ditengah perjalanan nih, nggak ada apa-apa dan siapa-siapa di sekitar sini. Di liat dari wajahnya, mereka adalah orang-orang kelaparan" Sasuke memandang satu per satu temennya yang ikutan hening menghayati dan meresapi suasana. Haduh, meres-baju aja bikin capek, apalagi meres-sapi (?).

"Orang-orang kelaparan bakalan ngelakuin apa aja untuk dapetin makanan dan orang yang lagi megang makanan adalah..." Gaara tiba-tiba satu pemikiran dengan Sasuke, doi nurunin pandangannya dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa kresek berisi makanan ada ditangannya.

"Nih, ambil..." buru-buru Gaara melemparkan kresek tersebut ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kok gue sih, ni lo pegang kreseknya berat banget nih" nggak ingin berakhir dengan nasib buruk, Shikamaru nyodorin kresek yang beratnya nggak lebih dari 2 kg ke Sai.

"Isi kreseknya mi instan, gue nggak makan mi instan" dengan alasan sok elit, Sai nyerahin kresek 'tak diinginkan' tersebut ke Kiba.

"Apalagi gue, gue lagi ikut program vegetarian nih" meskipun rada nggak nyambung, Kiba sebisa mungkin nyerahin kresek ke orang yang berada tepat disampingnya tapi berhubung orang tersebut adalah Sasuke yang udah _stay_ dengan tatapan ' _lo yakin nyerahin ke gue?_ ' akhirnya estafet kresek tersebut berakhir di tangan Naruto.

"Guee-" Naruto bingung harus nyerahin ke siapa lagi, disampingnya cuma ada anak anjing yang tadi menggigit gemes kakinya.

"Cu...~" seorang kakek-kakek memanggil dengan panggilan mesra sambil berdiri memegang _hardware_ tambang pasir.

"A-ampun Kek, ampun... nih makanannya kakek ambil aja semuanya. Isinya banyak kok, mi instan berbagai rasa, mulai dari rasa yang pernah ada sampai rasa yang udah terlupakan" Naruto gemeteran bungkuk-bungkuk sambil promosiin isi kreseknya.

"Isinya komplit kok, Kek, cara penyajiannya gampang, rebus tambahkan ayam goreng atau telur rebus jangan lupa cabe irisnya, makannya jangan pas lagi turun ujan. Bisa mengakibatkan baper soalnya-" Gaara ikut membantu Naruto tapi-

"Kita cuma butuh bantuan ngedorong bus..."

.

.

.

Sekumpulan anak muda tersebut mengangkat tas mereka masing-masing menuruni _The Amazing Paijo_ untuk memberi sumbangsi tenaga berupa 'aksi sosial mendorong Paijo'. Urusan bawa-bawa tas, Gaara adalah makhluk yang paling ribet. Kalian udah pada tahu kan penampakan tasnya Gaara kayak gimana?

"Para kakek, turun dong... biar busnya ringanan dikit. Kita-kita emang cakep tapi tenaga kita tenaga normal layaknya cowok biasa" kata Naruto yang takut-takut tenaganya tidak cukup memadai ngedorong bus beserta isinya yang nggak niat turun.

"Rebutan tempat duduknya susah, Cu~" mendengar pernyataan salah satu penumpang, Naruto dkk nggak berkutik lagi, mereka juga nggak setega itu sama orang tua. Bayangin aja kalo rebutan tempat duduknya bersama hewan peliharaan sendiri. Galau, _man_.. Galau...

"Nggak ada yang mau turun, _bro_ " Gaara memberi laporan kepada yang lainnya.

"Yaudahlah, mau gimana lagi" Sai mengangkat bahunya, pasrah.

"Isi tas lo mending dioper dulu gih ke tas gue, masih muat kok" Sasuke merasa prihatin dengan Gaara yang lebih mirip kuli bangunan saat membawa ranselnya.

"Lo sejak kapan _sweet_ ke gue sih?" Gaara menyipitkan matanya, curiga sekaligus bergidik ngeri, takut-takut kalo gosip yang beredar emang bener adanya, gosip tentang 'Sasuke maho dan sukanya sama cowo unyu'

' _Yang paling unyu kan gue, awas aja tu anak sampe naksir beneran sama gue. Belum PDKT dia bakal langsung gue tolak'_ batin Gaara kepedan.

"Udah deh, _guys_. Pengen cepet nggak sih. Dorong mobilnya sesuai instruksi gue.." Shikamaru mengambil posisi disusul oleh yang lainnya, Gaara nggak ngambil posisi soalnya-

"Udah _full_ gitu. Mending gue bantu doa aja ya?" Gaara mengekor di belakang teman-temannya yang bersiap mendorong mobil.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

Shikamaru memberi instruksi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto mengeluarkan segenap tenaga mereka hingga tetes keringat penghabisan untuk mendorong si Paijo yang sumpah demi apapun ngeselin banget.

Sedangkan, Gaara? sekuat tenaga mengangkut tasnya yang gede banget.

"Elo kok foto-fotoin kita sih?" Ucap Naruto yang sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat Gaara mengarahkan kamera Go Pro-nya kepada pasukan pendorong mobil. Naruto oke oke aja kalo harus difoto, doi emang banci kamera tapi kalo posisinya gini kan bisa melukai penglihatan orang lain.

"Sebagai bentuk dokumentasi. Gue kan bagian divisi pupdok (publikasi dan dokumentasi)" Gaara susah _move on_ dari kepanitiaan saat doi berada di divisi dokumentasi.

Paijo menunjukkan tanda-tanda mulai baikan, suara mesinnya mulai nyala meskipun masih dikit-dikit.

"Ayo, bertarunglah para menantu idaman mertua !" Kiba berteriak menyemangati teman-temannya.

"EAAAAA...!" ini bukan eaa eaa sambil nonton musik loh ya, ini eaa eaa pertanda perjuangan keras ngedorong Paijo.

 _Brumm.._

 _Bruummm..._

"Mesinnya nyala..!" seru Gaara.

" _Subhanallaaahhhh_ ~" Shikamaru dan yang lain nyempetin sujud syukur, kemudian-

"Ta-tapi kok nggak berenti?" Gaara panik melihat pergerakan Paijo yang mulai melaju.

"BUSET! KITA DITINGGALIN!" Naruto meremas rambutnya, _otw_ gila gara-gara Paijo.

"BANG...BANG...! SETOP PAIJONYA DONG, BANG !" Sai melepas tasnya berlari mengejar Paijo yang ternyata 'habis manis sepah dibuang'

"NGGAK BISA..! NGGAK BISA BERENTI NIHH!" Supirnya pun nggak kalah paniknya dan semakin lama Paijo semakin kencang meninggalkan Sai yang berlutut di tengah jalan ala-ala FTV.

" _Why do you leave me,_ Paijo.. _Whhyyy_ " gumam Gaara mendramatisir.

"Lo sih enak nggak ngapa-ngapain, lah kita-kita yang udah ngedorong tapi ditinggalin?" Kiba masih memandang kepergian Paijo yang menyisakan perih dan luka batin mendalam *apasih.

"Mana disini nggak ada siapa-siapa lagi" Naruto memandang sekeliling.

"Bentar lagi malam, _bro_ " Kiba pun memandang _sunset_ yang seakan meledek mereka.

"Jalan aja, deh. Kali aja di depan ada sesuatu" Shikamaru berdiri merapikan pakaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka telah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 2 km tapi bagi Gaara mereka udah kayak ' _ribuan kilo jalan yang kau tempuh~'_. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang anak kecil penggembala domba, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka berharap mendapat penceharan dari si gembala kecil tersebut.

"Nah, ada orang tuh" tunjuk Naruto.

"Dek, dek... namanya siapa?" tanya Sai sok manis menghampiri dedek kecil tersebut.

"Otong" jawab anak tersebut, singkat, padat dan nakut-nakutin banget, mana mukanya kucel lagi, seluruh tubuhnya basah keliatan abis nyemplung di kali terdekat.

"Kampung Rambutan Runtuh dari sini masih jauh nggak, dek?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih" jawab si Otong, dingin. Entah emang dingin atau lagi kedinginan.

' _sok cool banget nih anak'_ batin Gaara takut kalah pamor dari si Otong.

"Tau jalan pintas ke sana nggak?" tanya Gaara.

"Tau" si Otong benerin celananya yang melorot.

"Lewat mana?" tanya Kiba nggak sabar.

"Dengerin baik-baik, Otong buru-buru" si Otong berdehem, memperbaiki pita suaranya yang mungkin lagi kejepit.

"OKE!" jawab Sasuke dkk bersamaan.

"Hmmmm... dari sini masuk ke hutan lewat jalan itu, jalan lurus ada sumur, yang belom mandi mampir mandi dulu sono, terus belok kiri di perempatan pohon kopi, pohon mangga, pohon jati dan pohon tomat. Jalan terus sampe ada sungai, yang nggak bisa berenang jangan deket-deket, kalo hanyut bisa kebawa sampai kubur. Liat sungai belok kanan dekat rumah semut paling besar di hutan ini, setelah itu belok kiri lagi dekat rumput lebat tempat bebek biasanya bertelur, abis itu jalan luruuusss aja sampe nemu kuburan, liat kuburan belok kanan lagi dan berenti di pohon kemangi, jalan ke Timur sampe nemu jalan raya. Udah ya, Otong dicari Ayahanda tercinta. Hati-hati, Bang!" Otong pun berlalu meninggalkan para menantu idaman mertua dengan tampang yang nggak bisa dijelaskan.

"Jawablah pertanyaan berikut dengan benar. Berapa kali kita belok sebelum nemu jalan raya?" tanya Gaara ngaco.

"Ada yang pasang rekaman nggak tadi?" tanya Naruto setelah kepergian Otong.

"Apa cuma gue yang nggak ngerti jalannya lewat mana?" Shikamaru pun garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kita beneran Nassar nih..." gumam Kiba memandang sekeliling.

"NASSAR?" tanya yang lain penasaran. Ngapain gitu Kiba tiba-tiba ngomongin manusia menjijikkan sejenis gituan.

"Iya, Nassar. Suatu kondisi dimana lo nggak tau arah jalan pulang" jawab Kiba inosen.

"Itu NYASAR!"

Daripada nyasar ngikutin petunjuk si Otong, mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda di tepi jalan dan menyalakan api unggun. Jangan tanya mereka dapat tenda dari mana, bersyukurlah punya teman ribet seperti Gaara. Kalo nggak ada Gaara, paling-paling mereka beralaskan tanah dan beratapkan langit berbintang. Kedengarannya romantis emang tapi nyatanya... jangan coba-coba deh.

Kiba memanaskan air sementara yang lainnya duduk mengelilingi api unggun tersebut.

"Kopinya disatuin aja ya?" tanya Naruto yang emang rajin bantuin Mamanya masak di dapur.

"Iya, satuin aja. Gue pernah ngerasain rasanya diduain dan itu.. sakit banget!" sahut Shikamaru, baper.

"Kita makan apa nih?" tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi kelaparan.

"Gue punya mi instan berbagai rasa nih" lagi-lagi Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ajaibnya.

" _Laah.. lah.. lah... aku sayang sekali... Gaara-emon_ " Sai bersenandung bahagia mendapati hidupnya baik-baik saja bersama Gaara yang serba memiliki segalanya. Kecuali pacar pastinya.

"Kalian pengen rasa apa nih?" Tanya Shikamaru memandang satu per satu mi instan yang dikeluarkan Gaara.

"Gue 'rasa yang pernah ada'"Sasuke lincah mengambil sebungkus mi.

"Gue 'rasa yang terlupakan'" disusul Kiba.

"Gue 'rasa-rasanya masih sayang" Naruto ikut nyambar.

"Kalo gue ini, rasa favorit gue 'rasa pengen balikan'" Sai nggak mau ketinggalan.

"Ini dong yang paling mantep 'rasa kangen mantan'" Shikamaru unjuk gigi.

"Ini harus ada nih kemana-mana gue pergi, 'rasa soto'" Gaara emang beda. Udah gitu aja.

Mereka menikmati mi instan mereka dengan khidmat, sebelum makan mereka menyempatkan diri berdoa dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena masih diberi berkah makanan, doa dipimpin oleh Shikamaru sebagai anggota _The Nyasar Club_ yang memiliki rambut terpanjang.

"WUIIHHH, APAAN TUHHH?" jerit Naruto melihat sesuatu dari ujung jalan.

"Gila.. matanya kuning menyala-nyala" Kiba melupakan mi instan 'rasa yang terlupakan' yang ada di tangannya.

"Larinya cepet bangeettt, _man_ " Sai ikut mengomentari.

"Itu mobil truk _kelleuuuss_ , alay lo pada" Gaara menyadarkan teman-temannya dari pengaruh ilusi negatif. Humm, namanya juga lagi nyasar. Pikiran susah jernihnya.

"Lo setop gih" Sai mencolek Sasuke dengan ujung sepatunya (?)

"Gu-guee?" Seorang Uchiha disuruh nyetop truk?

"Lo juga, dari tadi lo nggak ngapa-ngapain. Gara-gara lo nih kita ketinggalan bus" Kiba memerintah Shikamaru dengan sarkastik.

"Iya nih, sekarang giliran kalian berdua. Kita-kita udah ngelakuin hal terknekat dalam hidup sebagai cowok –beli celana dalam-" Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Iya deh, iyaa.." Shikamaru dan Sasuke beranjak ke tepi jalan menunggu truk tersebut, mereka tak lupa mengacungkan jempol entah untuk apa. Sebagai kode bahwa mereka butuh pertolongan.

Truk bermata kuning menyala-nyala tersebut mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Butuh bantuan apa, dek?" tanya sang supir truk. Tuh kan, dikasi jempol aja supir truknya udah peka. Lah, lo? Pekanya kapan *ehm.

"Butuh tumpangan, Bang" jawab Shikamaru sambil memelas. Nggak memelas sih, tu anak lagi ngantuk aja jadi mukanya gitu.

"Boleh, tapi di belakang sama sayuran nggak apa-apa ya?" sang supir truk tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Makasih, Bang"

Mereka bergegas merapikan peralatan mereka yang sempat berserakan sebelum naik ke truk.

"Tenda gueeee gimana?" tanya Gaara melihat teman-temannya pada sibuk membereskan barang mereka masing-masing.

"Udah, tinggalin aja" Kiba nyeletuk.

"Ini tenda _The North Face_ , lohh... sayangin dompet gue lah" Gaara memelas.

"Bawel amat. Pilih ninggalin tenda atau ditinggalin truk dan lo jadi manusia gua disini?" Sai mulai sangar lagi.

"Tega lo pada..." Gaara mengelus tenda kesayangannya sambil berbisik 'jaga diri baik-baik, jangan ngelupain gue'

Bersamaan dengan akurnya Gaara meninggalkan tenda TNFnya, truk tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka berbaring diatas karung-karung sayuran sambil memandang langit malam dan tak lupa merenungkan nasib mereka yang sialnya nggak tanggung-tanggung. Mereka berharap truk rongsokan ini mampu membawa mereka ke villa Sasuke di kampung Rambutan Runtuh.

"Daripada nganggur, mending main Duel Otak" Gaara mengeluarkan Iphone 6 S yang masih berumur jagung. Masih 3 bulan gitu deh,

"Semoga ini yang terakhir" Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

"Selamat istirahat semuanyyaa..." Naruto memperbaiki jaketnya dan _otw_ tidur.

"Eh, ehh... jangan tinggalin gue donngg" Gaara mengguncang-guncang Kiba disampingnya yang mulai ngantuk.

"Ninggalin apaan sih, gue nggak kemana-mana, setan!" Kiba jengkel banget keliatannya.

"Bantuin gue jawab pertanyaannya, nih" Gaara memperhatikan layar Iphone-nya.

"Tanggal berapa Presiden Pertama Konoha, Senju Hashirama, menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Uchiha Madara?" Gaara membaca pertanyaan Duel Otak.

"Presiden Hashirama? Gilaa.. itu masa lalu banget, berapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Gue lagi males bahas masa lalu" Entah Shikamaru emang nggak tau atau gimana.

"Daripada mikirin Hashirama yang udah tenang di Surga, mendingan mikirin nasib kita yang nggak tenang di dunia" celetuk Sai membuat mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbuka.

"Bener juga tuh" Naruto bangun dari 'pemanasan tidur'nya.

"Biasanya sesuatu yang sial itu nggak direstuin sama seseorang..." Sai memperbaiki daun kangkung yang dari tadi menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kalian-kalian udah pamitan belom sama Mama kalian...?" Kiba yang dari tadi kesel karena ulah Gaara memperbaiki duduknya yang longsor gara-gara duduk di atas karung timun.

"Beloommm.." jawab yang lain bersamaan.

"Mumpung masih ada batere dan signal hape, mending kita SMS Mama deh" bersamaan dengan Sai yang mengeluarkan ponselnya, yang lain juga mulai ngeluarin ponselnya.

"Gue duluan deh..." Sasuke mulai mengetik pesan untuk Mamanya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Maa, Sasuke izin ke vila sama temen-temen, yaa._

 _ **1D Lovers**_

 _Yaampun_

 _Sama siapa?_

 _Kamu punya temen yang unyu-unyu?_

 _Ada yang mirip Zayn Malik gak?_

 _Atau Niall gitu?_

 _Atau nggak yang kayak Louis?_

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Astagfirullah, Maah_

 _Udah Maa,_

 _Papa gimana.._

Oke fix, nyokapnya Sasuke adalah tipe nyokap yang _Fangirl_.

"Ebuseett... nggak Mama nggak anak suka sama yang unyu-unyu mulu, awas aja kalo pin gue lo kasi ke tante Mikoto" Gaara agak geli-geli liat SMS antara Sasuke dan Mamanya.

"Giliran gue" Naruto mencari nama kontak ' _Danger_ '.

" _Danger_? Lo ngerti nggak sih kita lagi ngapain? Kita lagi pengen pamitan sama nyokap, kenapa lo malah nge-SMS ibu kantin kampus, suka ngutang sih..." Kiba termenung memandang layar ponsel Naruto.

"Siapa yang pengen SMS ibu kantin, ini nyokap gue. Nama kontak nyokap di hape gue emang gue kasi nama _Danger_ "

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Maa, Naruto izin ke vila Sasuke, bareng temen-temen kok_

 _ **Danger**_

 _Yaudah sana_

 _Nggak usah balik_

 _Tinggal aja disono_

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Ampun Maa, ampun_

Punya nyokap kayak nyokap Naruto yang kalo di SMS balesannya gitu? Sabar, berarti nyokap lo termasuk tipe nyokap _sarcamstic_ (udah bener nggak sih tulisannya?)

"Nyokap lo horror juga ya, _man_ " gumam Kiba.

"Sekarang lo tau kan _the reason_ _why_ gue kasi nama _Danger_.." ucap Naruto sambil berbangga diri. Apanya yang dibanggain? Bangga nggak salah kasi nama kontak.

"Sms nyokap lo, gih. Biar perjalanan kita barokah dikit" Sasuke nyolek Kiba pake kacang panjang karena jarak mereka emang jauh.

"Syukur-syukur kalo SMS gue kebaca.." Kiba ogah-ogahan.

Kiba udah ngirim pesan tapi nggak kunjung dapet balesan.

"Sms balesan lo mana?" tanya Sai yang udah nunggu 5 menit tapi Kiba nggak dapet balasan dari nyokap. Kasian banget ni cowok, nggak nyokap nggak gebetan, sama-sama suka nyia-nyiain SMS tu anak.

"Lo tau lah, nyokap gue gimana..." Kiba tetap sabar memandang layar ponselnya,

"Wih, lo dapet pesan tuh.." seru Shikamaru, yang lain ikut menatap layar ponsel Kiba.

" _Neoliticum Woman_..?" yang lain penasaran.

"Sekarang gebetan lo cewek-cewek purbakala ya, _bro_?" tanya Gaara nggak ngeh.

"Nemu dimana? Biasanya doi pakeannya seksi punya" Naruto pun ikutan bego.

"Bukan, _sotoy._ Ini nyokap gue" Kiba membuka _lock-screen_ ponselnya.

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 _Maa, Kiba izin ke villa bareng temen-temen ya, tadi nggak sempet izin karena Mama lagi ikut pelatihan Indonesia melawan Gaptek._

 _ **Neoliticum Woman**_

 _Igw_

 _Iya_

 _Ina qmag_

 _Aana_

 _Ini gimna hapusnya_

 _Ini cara ngirimnya gimana_

 _Kok bisa kekirim_

"Nyokap lo tipe nyokap kurang gaul ya, _bro_?" Shikamaru memandang sayu ke Kiba.

"Kan gue udah bilang syukur-syukur kalo SMS gue dibaca" Kiba menabahkan hati.

"Giliran lo" Naruto nowel kepala Sai.

Sai mengetik pesan.

 **Sai**

 _Maa, anakmu izin ke villa Sasuke._

 _ **The Most Apathis Woman**_

y

"UGD?" tanya Naruto.

"UGD apaan?" Tanya yang lain bersamaan.

"Udah Gitu Doang?" Naruto nggak percaya aja gitu balesan dari Mamanya Sai nggak beda jauh kayak balesan gebetan yang baru PDKT tapi kita udah ditolak duluan.

"Nyokap gue kan emang cuek banget anaknya" Sai _it's okay_ kok. Doi kan _strong_.

"Hah, gue paling males kalo harus SMS nyokap" Shikamaru menundukkan kepala.

"Udah SMS aja, biar sialnya kita cukup sampai disini" Sasuke menyemangati.

Shikamaru patuh dan mencari nama _Milenium Woman_. Kalo di pikir-pikir, sebenarnya mereka kreatif atau durhaka? Kok nulis nama nyokap aja nggak ada yang bener -_-

 **Nara Shikamaru**

 _Shikamaru izin ke Villa Sasuke ya, bareng temen kampus nih_

 _ **Milenium Woman**_

 _Yoi_

 _Balik hari apa?_

 _Nanti Mama nitip bitten ya_

 _Btw itu Path Mama di accept dulu_

 _Sama Periscope Mama juga_

 **Nara Shikamaru**

 _Iya maa, iya. Satu satu yaa_

Kalo nyokap Kiba kurang gaul, beda lagi dengan nyokap Shikamaru yang ternyata kelewat gaul.

"Wah, nyokap lo, _bro_. Gue aja nggak pake Path.." Naruto geleng-geleng.

"Nyokap gue nyokap Islami, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia _su'uzon_ sama gue" Gaara takut-takut.

"SMS BURUAN!"

"Iya.. iya, perasaan gue mulu yang jadi bahan tindasan" plis deh, Gaara.

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 _Gaara ke villa Sasuke ya Maa, nggak tau kapan pulang._

 **Wanita Islami Masa Kini**

 _Astagfirullah,_

 _Dengan siapa, Nak?_

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 _Sama temen, Maa.._

 **Wanita Islami Masa Kini**

 _Aduh, Nak._

 _Mama takut kamu berzinah_

 **Sabaku Gaara**

 _Nauzubillah min zalik_

 _Nggak Mah.._

"Lagian kalo pengen zinah, zinahnya sama siapa?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa gue? Sori ya, gue demennya sama yang cantik dan yang paling penting nggak ngerepotin" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Jadi maksud lo, gue ini ngerepotin?" Gaara memasukkan Iphonenya di saku celananya.

"Udah udaahhh... yang penting kita udah izin ke nyokap, yah meski balesan smsnya pada ngaco, yang penting kan udah usaha. Hari udah semakin malam. Mending kita atur tempat dan tidur" Shikamaru menggeser karung cabe rawit dan berusaha menyamankan diri.

"Lumayan lah, itung-itung ala pijat refleksi" Gaara nggak pengen banyak bacot lagi, takut dilempar Sasuke keluar dari truk. Doi berbaring nyaman diatas karung berisi buah nanas. (nb:kamu yang sabar yah, Beb)

"Enak dong, pijat refleksi. Lah gue, deket timun dan daun kemangi gini. Berasa kayak lalapan goreng siap santap" Kiba melipat tangannya untuk dijadikan alas kepala.

Truk tersebut melaju dengan sesuka hati, ada lobang tancap gas, ada polisi tidur ayok aja. Mungkin supir truknya lupa kalo sebagian bawaannya adalah manusia.

"Anggep aja lagi gempa bumi" Sai ngelus-ngelus dada merasakan sensasi goncangan truk.

Tuhan mungkin sedikit mengasihani mereka, malam ini langit cerah banget, bintang berhamburan kelap kelip bak lampu disko (?), angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi bikin adem. Suasana dan pemandangan yang pas banget untuk baper sambil ngenang mantan yang udah _move on_ dan udah punya pacar baru yang lebih cakep dari kita. _Double Hiks._

.

.

.

" _Ikaaannn baronangnyaa, Bu.. Pak, masih baru..."_

" _Ikaaann parii.. ikan parii... nggak bikin gatal karena yang jual udah tobat jadi playboy. Ayo di beli..."_

" _Ya di pilih..di pilihh... 10 ribu tigaa.. celana dalam...celana dalamm..."_

Cowok dengan garis hitam dan tatto norak berbentuk "cinta" di dahinya langsung membuka mata hijaunya begitu mendengar kata 'Celana Dalam'. Gaara membuka matanya, ia menatap Naruto disampingnya yang berpelukan dengan Sasuke, Kiba yang hampir menghilang tertutup daun kemangi. Sai yang duduk sambil nyender di bahu Shikamaru. _So sweet_ gitu lah pokoknya.

Gaara memandang langit biru di atasnya, sinar matahari belum begitu menyengat. Doi ngelirik jam tangannya dan waktu udah nunjukin-

"06.30.. _shit!_ Udah pagi.." Gaara bangkit dari perbaringannya (?).

"Woii... bangun woiii... udah pagi" Gaara menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto.

" _Nghh.._ iya, iya... nggak perlu anarkis gitu banguninnya" Naruto memandang sekeliling.

"Nyet, bangun.. nyet.. udah pagi" Naruto bangunin Sasuke.

"Iya, njing. Gue udah bangun. Apaan berisik berisik gini-"

' _Yaakkk, berassnyyaa berassnyyyyaaa... beras pulen tanpa 3P...~'_

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kita lagi di-"

"PASSAARR..!" seru Gaara yang udah nyempetin ngelirik keluar truk.

"Woiii, bangun woii... buruan cari supir truknya" Sasuke membangunkan Kiba.

"Haa... apaan? Supirnya hilang? Ntar gue cari dulu, _bro_..." Kiba langsung kalap loncat dari truk untuk nyari sang sopir truk.

"Kita ceklok dulu gimana?" Naruto ngajuin ide untuk cek lokasi alias jalan-jalan.

"Boleh deh" Gaara ngangguk.

"Ini pasangan romantis kita, gimana?" Sasuke nunjuk Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Biarin aja" Naruto nyeret tangan Sasuke.

Suasana pasar ikan dan sayur begitu ramai, ramai banget kayak pangkalan pendaratan ikan tertua di Sulawesi Selatan. Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan membelah lautan manusia untuk melihat segala jenis ikan.

"Ikan apa nih, Bang?" tanya Naruto yang paling memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Ini namanya ikan kerapu, yang paling mahal nih" mereka bertiga ber-oh ria- mendengar penjelasan si penjual ikan.

"Ada Nemo nggak, Bang?" tanya Gaara bersemangat.

"Lo kok malu-maluin kita mulu sih, lo udah gede masa nyari si Nemo sih" Sasuke berbisik sambil marah-marah ke Gaara.

"Maksudnya temen saya, Ikan Badut, Bang" Naruto meluruskan.

"Nggak ada sih tapi adanya ikan ginian.." sang penjual ikan membuka gabus ikannya dan-

"HUAAHH,, WAANNAA WANNIII..." seru Gaara layaknya Upin Ipin.

"Pengen yang mana dek?"

Sasuke dan Naruto melirik Gaara dengan tatapan ngeselin, Gaara hepi-hepi aja menenteng kantongan plastik berisi ikan warna warni.

"Wuihh, ada ikan pari motif macan-macan..." Naruto berseru,

"Ayok liat...!" Gaara langsung join ninggalin Sasuke yang ogah ikut.

Akhirnya Sasuke jalan sendiri melirik kesana kemari dan berhenti sejenak ketika mendapati seorang gadis rambut panjang berwarna indigo dan berkulit putih yang sedang sibuk memilah ikan.

"Manis banget..." gumam Sasuke nggak sadar.

"Umm... Hai..." berasa punya jurus teleportasi, Sasuke udah ada di belakang cewek berambut panjang tersebut.

"Ah, ya-yaa" Sang cewek berbalik memperlihatkan mata indahnya yang berwarna ungu lembut.

"Lagi apa?" oke. Ini pertanyaan sapu jagat paling basi setelah pertanyaan 'udah makan?'

"Lagi apa?" si cewek ngulang pertanyaan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas doi lagi belanja ikan.

"WOIII, SASUKKEE AYO BALIK KE TRUK...!" Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Gue Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke... kamu?" tanya Sasuke mengejar cewek tersebut.

"Permisi, saya buru-buru..." si cewek tetap berlalu disusul Sasuke.

"Bisa minta pin atau nomor kamu?" lagi, Sasuke nggak kunjung nyerah.

"WOIII MONYET KUDISAN, AYO BALIIIKKK...!" Gaara pun menyumbangkan suara meneriaki Sasuke.

"Saya Hinata, nomor sepatu saya 37. Permisi..." dan cewek bernama Hinata pun menghilang ditengah kerumunan manusia pasar.

"Ini yang bego siapa ya..." gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto udah tiba di tempat terakhir mereka melihat truk tersebut tapi truk tersebut udah nggak ada, hanya menyisakan tiga anak manusia beserta beberapa ransel.

"Kalo gue dan Shikamaru dibawa truk tadi gimana?" Sai berkacak pinggak melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Sori, kalian tidurnya nyenyak banget. Nggak tega banguninnya" namanya juga Gaara, alibinya kuat banget.

"Nasib kita gimana nih?" tanya Kiba duduk diatas ranselnya.

"Emangnya nasib kita kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan begonya.

"Tadi kata supir truknya kita udah lewat dari kampung Rambutan Runtuh" sambung Shikamaru.

"Terus sekarang kita lagi dimana?" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Di kampung Salak Runtuh" Sai ngelus keringet di dahinya.

"Terus?" kok lama-lama Gaara mulai ngeselin sih.

"Tadi gue ketemu cewek cakeepp banget, katanya kita bisa ke kampung Rambutan Runtuh lewat sungai.." jelas Kiba.

"Wih, sungai. Gue nggak bisa berenang, _bro_ " celetuk Gaara parno duluan.

"Lagian yang nyuruh lo berenang siapa? Kita bakalan naik sampan, rakit atau apa gitu" Shikamaru menyambung penjelasan Kiba.

"Dari sini kita kudu jalan kaki menuju Dermaga Akatsuki.." lanjut Sai.

"Dermaga Akatsuki...?" Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto bersahut-sahutan.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berbondong-bondong dengan tampang yang kumel dan kucel bak kain pel, untung aja tampang mereka cakep-cakep jadi mau gimana pun penampilan mereka tetep oke oke aja.

"Nah itu dia, Dermaga Akatsuki" Kiba nunjuk gerbang gede dengan tulisan 'Akatsuki'

Semakin dekat, pemandangan semakin horror dengan dua orang penjaga yang tampangnya sangar gila, yang satunya bergigi runcing dengan papan nama Kisame, yang satunya lagi pake kostum kayak tanaman hias dan mukanya kayak papan catur, hitam putih.

"Selamat Datang di Dermaga Akatsuki..." yang kayak tanaman hias nyahut,

' _Zetsu.._ ' gumam Naruto membaca papan nama orang aneh yang ada di hadapanya.

"Seberapa kuat kamu?" yang giginya runcing-runcing nanya sambil nodongin senjata.

"Ini ceritanya kita lagi di begal ya, _bro_?" tanya Gaara inosen.

"Bukan gitu. Jadi ceritanya, cuma orang-orang kuat yang bisa masuk ke Dermaga Akatsuki. Lo harus nyebutin kekuatan lo dan ngeyakinin si Samesame itu bahwa lo emang beneran kuat. Ngerti?" Kiba kayaknya bener-bener merekam dengan baik kata-kata cewek cakep yang doi temui di Pasar Ikan tadi.

"Ohhh gituuuu..."

" _Challenge accepted_.." Sai dengan gagah berani maju ke depan Kisame, nggak lupa pake senyum.

"Seberapa kuat kamu?" tanya Kisame sambil pasang muka sangar.

"Seberapa kuat gue? Denger ya Siluman Ikan, gue datang ke nikahan mantan gue.." Sai berbangga diri.

"Terus?" tanya Kisame bingung kuatnya Sai dimana?

"Dan gue yang jadi penghulunya..." Sai menatap Kisame dalam-dalam.

"Njirr... kamu kuat sekali anak muda, silahkan masuk" Kisame bungkuk sopan mempersilahkan Sai masuk. Sai masuk dan berbalik menatap temen-temennya yang lain sambil mengisyaratkan 'bodohin mereka aja, buruan masuk'.

"Giliran gue...!" Naruto pun maju.

"Seberapa kuat kamu?" tanya Kisame ke Naruto.

"Seberapa kuat gue? Gue cowok paling gengsian dan gue beli celana dalam motif Spongebon dan Captain America" kata Naruto dengan songongnya.

"Anda tidak tau malu sekali, silahkan masuk..." Kisame mempersilahkan Naruto.

"Berikutnyaaa..." teriak Zetsu, Kiba maju tak kalah sok kerennya.

"Seberapa kuat kamu?" lagi-lagi, Kisame bertanya nggak kenal bosan.

"Seberapa kuat gue? Denger ya cowok buruk rupa, kemaren gue disunat pake gunting kuku. Lo bisa bayangin gimana nyerinya?" Kiba nantangin.

"Kamu greget sekali anak muda, masuk deh..." Kiba lolos.

" _The next onee..._ " wih, canggih juga nih si Zetsu.

"Seberapa kuat kamu?" nggak usah dijelasin lagi ya, ini yang nanya siapa.

"Seberapa kuat gue? Gue Nara Shikamaru, si tukang tidur tak terkalahkan" Shikamaru intro dulu nih.

"Terus?" tanya Zetsu penasaran.

"Gue tukang tidur, hari minggu gue bangun jam 6 pagi dan mandi 3 kali sehari" Shikamaru sebagai tukang tidur emang kuat banget kalo harus bangun jam 6 pagi.

"Kamu benar-benar kuat anak muda, masuk..." Kisame melirik Sasuke dan Gaara yang tersisa.

"Seberapa kuat kamu?" Kisame ngancam Gaara.

"Denger ya, gue mau ngechat gebetan, tiba-tiba pulsa gue habis, gue ke konter beli pulsa, tiba-tiba hape ilang, giliran hape ketemu kartu sim ilang. Gue beli kartu sim lagi, eh gebetan udah diambil orang" Gaara nyerocos.

"Hmmm..." Kisame dan Zetsu saling pandang.

"Kamvreettt... pertanyaannya seberapa kuat lo, bukan seberapa sial elo.." Sasuke bisikin Gaara sambil marah-marah.

"Kamu sial sekali dan masih hidup, silahkan masuk..."

"Tersisa si pantat ayam ini.." Tunjuk Zetsu ke Sasuke.

"Lo nggak perlu tanya, gue ini kuat banget. Gue rela putus dari cewek yang gue kejar dari kecil" Curcooll ciieee...

"Kenapa putus?" eh, si Zetsu penasaran.

"Karena nyokap gue nggak ngerestuin hubungan gue"

"Kamu berbakti pada orang tua, kuat sekali... surga lewat sini"

Mereka berhasil melewati tes kuat oleh Kisame dan Zetsu. Sekarang mereka berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangunan kecil yang lebih unyu jika disebut POS saja. POS TobiDei.

"Kita-kita pengen ke kampung Rambutan Runtuh. Gue lewat jalan mana dan pake perahu yang mana?" setdahh, Naruto _to the point_.

"Katakan petaa... katakan petaaa...!" seru Tobi dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Oh, Tuhaann... apa lagi ini..."

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya fic samvah ini bisa dilanjutin,**

 **Baru bisa lepas dari jeratan mantan, eh jeratan tugas Semester 5 maksudnya, fiuuhh...**

 **Yang nunggu chap depan, mana desahannyaaa...**

 ***Krikkrikkrik**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © OOC berkepanjangan, Bahasa nggak baku, alur secepat kecepatan cahaya, typo tak kasat mata dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Status jomblo dan malam minggu yang tak dirindukan membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba melakukan perjalanan di akhir pekan, bagaimana kisah perjalanan absurd mereka?

Note © Hanya ff samvah yang ingin sekedar menghibur :v/Banyak _scene_ nggak penting dan garing banget! Daripada dongkol, mending klik tombol back aja kaka :v

Nb © sebagian cerita diadopsi dari kartun legendaris **'Dora The Explorer'**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngetrip**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita-kita pengen ke Kampung Rambutan Runtuh. Gue lewat jalan mana dan pake perahu yang mana?" setdahh, Naruto _to the point_.

"Katakan petaa... katakan petaaa...!" seru Tobi dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Oh, Tuhaann... apa lagi ini..."

"Eh, bukan petaaa... tapi katakan 'Tobi'.." yang bertopeng lolipop, Tobi, menyadarkan rekannya, Deidara.

"Eh, iya ding. Gue lupa..."

Sementara Tobi dan Deidara berdebat persoalan 'katakan peta' atau 'katakan Tobi', Sasuke dan yang lainnya saling pandang sambil berdoa 'Tunjukkanlah kami jalan yang benar, bukan jalan orang-orang yang bikin nyasar dan bukan pula jalan mereka yang sesat'

"Kok diem...?" Deidara menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir sambil ber- _wink_ ria kepada Gaara, kalo di anime-anime nih ya pasti di sekeliling Deidara bertebaran semacam bunga kembang tujuh rupa dan efek-efek bercahaya.

" _Sstt.._ dia ngeliatin lo tuh.." Sasuke nyenggol Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara yang semakin berpose menjijikkan.

"Nggak ah, perasaan lo aja kali.." Gaara memperbaiki rambutnya, nggak dipungkiri doi merasa grogi dipandangi oleh Deidara.

"MAHO _detected.._." Sai geleng-geleng kepala merasakan aliran-aliran listrik antara Gaara dan Deidara.

"Namanya siapaa nih..." Deidara melangkah keluar dari POS TobiDei berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Haa.. haa... Gu-gue?" Gaara menunjukk dirinya sendiri saat mendapati Deidara berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hu'uummm..." Deidara mengangguk dan tetap memainkan rambut pirangnya dan entah mengapa doi semakin terlihat seperti ulat bulu. Gatel!

"Wah.. ada apaan nih, Bang!" Naruto maju berdiri disamping Gaara, memberikan perlindungan kepada Gaara dari godaan syeitan yang terkutuk. Tangan kiri Naruto merangkul leher Gaara.

"Ihhh..~ kok manggil Abang sihh.." kata Deidara sok manja, tak lupa jari telunjuknya ia daratkan (?) di dada Naruto.

"Jangan pegang-pegang dong, Bang..! Pelecehan ini namanya..." dan sialnya, Shikamaru pun ikutan bego.

"Abisnya adek yang satu ini ngegemessin sih..." Deidara tetap maju tak gentar memandangi Gaara.

" _Man,_ elo emang ganteng. Tapi percuma elo ganteng kalo pacar elo nggak kalah ganteng juga.." lagi-lagi, Sasuke berbisik ke Gaara yang bikin Gaara pengen dilahirkan kembali dengan tampang yang biasa-biasa aja.

' _Lo enak jelek. Ada alasan buat jomblo. Lah, gue? Cowok aja jatuh cinta ke gue.. resiko orang ganteng lah.'_ batin Gaara memandang Deidara yang tetap nekat ingin tahu namanya.

Ada yang nyari Kiba?

"Menurut analisa gue, ternyata selama ini gue salah gaul dengan semacam spesies yang ada di depan sana" Kiba duduk unyu diatas ranselnya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Sok mikir sambil menganalisa temannya satu per satu.

"Mbak Deidara... _clue-_ nya gimana nih? Katakan petaaa... atau katakan Tobi?" Sai membelah kemesraan Naruto dan Gaara, menyadarkan Deidara dari ilusi ketamvanan Gaara.

Bersyukurlah punya teman seorang mahasiswa Seni semacam Sai, naluri dan instingnya kuat banget. Terbukti dengan santainya ia memanggil Deidara dengan panggilan 'Mbak' sementara dari tampang dan bodi, keliatan banget si Deidara ini tipe 'batangan'.

"Ah, baiklah..." Deidara menghembuskan nafas berat.

"KATAKAN TOBI..!" seru Deidara yang lebih cocok dikatakan 'jeritan'.

"Maksudnya...?" Sasuke cengo.

"Apanya yang maksudnya gimana...?" Naruto bingung dan memberikan pertanyaan yang sama sekali jauh dari kalimat tanya yang baik.

"Gimana apanya yang dimaksud?" Shikamaru meminta penjelasan dari Sai.

"Apanya yang kenapa sih..?" Sai nggak kalah bingung, memandang ke belakang tempat Kiba bertengger. Kiba pun maju mengambil barisan.

"Gue nyimak aja deh.." Kiba nyari aman.

"Yaeellaahhh... Masa kecil kalian pada nggak bahagia ya?" Uhhuuyy, Gaara bersuara juga akhirnya.

"Makanya jangan sinetron mulu yang kalian nonton, pernah nonton Dona _the explorer_ nggak sih?" lanjut Gaara,

" _DONA THE EXPLORER?"_ yang lain bersahut-sahutan.

"Intinya lo lo pada nurut aja. Kalo doi ngomong 'katakan Tobi' berarti kalian harus manggil tuh orang yang namanya Tobi. Ngerti nggak?" Gaara memandang satu per satu temannya.

"Ohh... gitu..."

"KATAKAN TOBI...!" Mbak Deidara kembali berteriak.

"TOBI...!" sesuai dengan instruksi Gaara, yang lain pake jurus 'nurut aja' untuk cari aman.

"Katakan sekali lagi...~" perintah Deidara sambil mengacungkan cari telunjuknya.

"TTOOBBIII..!"

"Ayo katakan bersamaku..." tiba-tiba Deidara mendapatkan pom pom yang ia gerakkan kesana kemari.

"TOOBIIIIIII...!"

"Lebih keraaass..." Mbak Deidara mulai ngeselin.

"TOBIII...!"

Sasuke udah ngipas-ngipas diri saking gerahnya, Naruto mengusap air matanya mulai terharu, Kiba mengambil air minum untuk membasuh tenggorokannya yang udah kering meneriakkan nama Tobi, Sai tetap senyum sementara suara hatinya tetap memanggil Tobi, Shikamaru tampak memejamkan mata sambil mengepal tangannya dan Gaara? ah, nggak usah ditanya, Gaara mah anaknya apa-apa 'dibikin asik aja'

"Ayoo... Katakan sekali lagi..." Deidara meloncat-loncat kecil.

"TTOOBIIIIIII...!"

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu..." Deidara menyimpan tangannya di telinga kirinya, seolah tak mendengar suara 6 anak muda yang sebenarnya suara mereka udah bisa bangunin sahur orang satu kelurahan.

"LO BUDEG ATO GIMANA...? MAKANYA PUNYA RAMBUT JANGAN DIGONRONGIN...!" Shikamaru emosi tapi ditahan oleh Sai di sampingnya.

"Tahan _man..._ tahan...! Cobaan hidup emang berat" Sai menahan lengan Shikamaru.

"Lagian elo kan gonrong juga..." Kiba menyadarkan Shikamaru.

" _Sorry_ , gue khilaf dan lupa kalo rambut gue juga gonrong..." Shikamaru kembali tenang.

 _Jika kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat... AKU TOBI._

 _Jika kau mencari lokasi, akulah orang yang kau cari... AKU TOBI.._

 _Aku Tobi... Aku Tobi... Aku Tobi.._

 _Aku Tobi... Aku Tobi.. Aku Tobi.._

 _Aku Tobi... Aku Tobi..._

 _Aku Tobi..._

 _AKU TOBII... YEAAAHHH!_

"Iyee.. iye.. elo Tobi..." Naruto tak kuasa menahan kata-kata yang tertahan di bibirnya saat melihat sesosok pria bertopeng menari-nari dengan asyik tanpa musik sedikit pun.

"HAAAIII... AKU TOBIII...!" yang bernama Tobi _say hello._

"IYA, TADI KAN GUE UDAH BILANG ELO EMANG TOBI, YANG BILANG ELO EMAK GUE, SIAPAA...?!" kali ini Naruto yang seolah ingin maju menghajar Tobi.

"Sabar, _maann.._ Sabar..." Gaara mengusap-usap punggung Naruto.

"Sekumpulan cowok nyasar mau ke Kampung Rambutan Runtuh tapi tidak tau arahhh..." kata Tobi dengan suara sumringah.

' _Nyinggung amat kata-katanya..._ ' Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi, katakan pada Nagato..." Tobi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Lah, Nagato siapa lagi tuh?" Kiba nanya ke Shikamaru.

"Mana gue tahu, lo pikir gue penduduk sekitar sini?" waduh, _hold on_ , _boys_. Shikamaru lagi sensi nih.

"Inget tuh namanya, Nagato..." Gaara meminta Sasuke untuk mengingat nama Nagato.

"Iya, bakalan gue inget. Tenang aja..." kata Sasuke disertai cap jempol.

"Untuk ke Kampung Rambutan Runtuh, kalian harus melewati Jembatan, Persimpangan Sungai dan Gunung tertinggi..." Lanjut Tobi.

"Jembatan, persimpangan sungai dan gunung tertinggi... oke sip" Ucap Sai, yakin.

"Jadi, katakan pada Nagato... Jembatannnn... Persimpangan Sungai... Gunung Tertinggi..."

"Iya, kurap. Gue inget kok...!" Kiba pun merasa diremehkan. Jangankan Jembatan, Persimpangan Sungai dan Gunung Tertinggi, kata-kata terakhir mantannya yang minta putus dua tahun lalu pun masih doi inget. Jelas-jelas kata-kata cewek itu kalo di print lebih mirip tugas akhir semester, saking banyaknya salah si Kiba sampe harus diputusin.

"Ayo, katakan bersamaku... JEMBATAANNN...!"

"Jembatan...~" Sasuke udah loyo banget. Gaara juga udah mulai risih.

"PERSIMPANGAN SUNGAAAIII..."

"Persimpangan sungai...~" Naruto manyun dan Sai udah mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"GUNUNG TERTINGGI...!

"Udah ya. Gue dan temen-temen gue udah inget. _Bye Maksimal..._ " Shikamaru mengangkat ranselnya, diikuti oleh temen-temennya yang lain.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan kegilaan Deidara dan Tobi, mereka berenam menyusuri jalan setapak menuju dermaga yang penuh dengan jejeran rakit bambu dengan atap daun (apa gitu gue lupa namanya) yang warnanya coklat, di sisi kiri dan kanan rakit tersebut terdapat tempat duduk yang juga terbuat dari bambu.

"Nah, itu dia..." Kiba mempercepat langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam anak muda yang nyasar tersebut terkagum-kagum sesampainya di sungai, bayangin aja dari ujung sini sampe ujung sana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rakit bambu, tak ada mantan yang minta balikan dan tak ada gebetan yang peka.

"Kami nyari yang namanya Nagato..." ucap Sasuke pada seorang pria dengan sisiran rambut rapi ke belakang, _style_ cowok 80-an gitu deh tapi teguran Sasuke nggak digubris.

"Mas... Mas... budeg ya?" panggil Kiba dengan santainya.

"Lagi baca apa sih? Asik banget kayaknya..." ucap Naruto heran nggak dipeduliin. Cieee... ada yang nggak dipeduliin ciiiyeeee...

"Baca buku porno 'kan? Hayo lohhh... ngakuu...!" kata Gaara nunjuk-nunjuk buku yang dibaca oleh seseorang dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan-

' _Hidan...'_ kata Shikamaru memandang dada Hidan,

"Hmmm..." Hidan menghentikan aktifitas bacanya begitu mendengar pernyataan Gaara. Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. Gaara sekali ngomong tuh... nggak mungkin nggak dipeduliin.

"Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampunimu anak muda, kau telah menuduhku dengan tuduhanmu yang menyakiti hatiku..." Hidan menutup bukunya.

"Elo sih,..." Sai mendorong bahu Gaara.

"Yaelah, gue kan cuma spontan.." Gaara membela diri.

"Ada yang menyebut namaku..." sesosok pria muncul dengan suara berat, wajah super aneh nan kriminal, -menurut Naruto-, bayangin aja _man.._ _pierching_ dimana-dimana... di hidung, dagu, telinga... ni orang kerjanya apa nih. Kok sangar gini. Bisa jadi yang namanya Nagato premannya Dermaga Akatsuki.

' _Kok gue yang ngilu ngeliatnya...'_ Kiba geleng-geleng.

"Abang yang namanya Nagato, ya?" Sasuke menjabat tangan Nagato.

"Hmm..." Nagato mengangguk dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, disusul temen-temennya yang lain. Sai kemudian menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Tobi dan Deidara yang mungkin pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang melarikan diri.

" _Yoroshiku..._ " mereka membungkuk sopan pada Nagato. Baru kali ini mereka nemu orang yang sedikit waras di lokasi ini, yah meskipun tampilannya sangar punya tapi _its okay_ lah ya.

"Baiklah..." Nagato meraih sesuatu yang tergantung di punggungnya.

Nagato membuka resleting benda panjang tersebut. Jangan salah paham, _nyet_. Jadi ceritanya di punggung Nagato itu ada sesuatu yang panjang yang disarungin (?). Tuh kan, makin salah paham aja.

Ternyata sebuah dayung.

" _Ayo... kawanku... ayo kita pergi... ayo kita kesana kuyakin kita bisaaaa..."_ Nagato mengangkat dayung hitamnya tinggi-tinggi dan bernyanyi bahagia menuju tepi sungai. Jangan tanya Sasuke dan yang lainnya gimana, _shock_ banget lah. Masa bodi kekar ditambah _pierching_ di seluruh wajah nyanyi lagu-lagu unyu sih.

Dan ternyata, Nagato adalah seorang nahkoda rakit.

"Pelajaran penting kali ini... _Don't judge the book by its cover_ " Shikamaru melangkah mengekor di belakang Nagato yang bergerak riang kesana kemari,

" _Mau kemana kitaaaa...?_ " seru Nagato dengan senyum lebar memandang ke belakang, ke sekumpulan cowok yang telah salah menilai dirinya *yaellaaaahhh...

"Kampung Durian Runtuh..." ucap mereka pelan.

" _Mau kemana kitaaaa..._?" Nagato makin bersemangat.

"Au ah, gelap..."

" _Welcommeee to my paraadiiiseeee..."_ Nagato mempersilahkan keenam anak muda penumpang rakitnya untuk mengambil posisi. Posisi duduk maksudnya.

Bangku bambu di rakit ini saling berhadap-hadapan. Sasuke mengambil bangku sebelah kiri posisi paling ujung, diikuti Sai dan Shikamaru, sedangkan Kiba mengambil bangku sebelah kanan disusul Gaara dan Naruto yang saling tatap.

"Gue tengah..." sahut Gaara seakan ngerti permasalahan diantara mereka berdua.

"Gue ah..." Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. Pasti masalah tengah dan pinggir. Tempat duduk, maksudnya.

"Pokoknya gue..." Naruto langsung _chop_ disamping Kiba, sementara Gaara harus dengan ikhlas menerima kenyataan doi harus duduk di tepian (?) sambil bernyanyi dalam hati.

 _Mengapa selalu aku yang mengalaaahhhh...~_

 _Tak pernah kah kau berpikir, sedikit tentang hatiku..._

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai pelayaran kita. Ada baiknya kita berdoa sesuai dengan agama dan keyakinan masing-masing..." Nagato menundukkan kepala.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya memandang rakit menyedihkan dengan desain yang sungguh apa adanya banget, doi mendapati sebuah tulisan ' _Tampang boleh preman tapi hati tetep ingat Tuhan'._ Pasti slogan dan prinsip hidupnya Nagato, nih.

Nagato telah membawa rakit yang ia beri nama "Konan" (sang istri tercinta) menyusuri Sungai Terpanjang di Kampung Salak Runtuh, nggak butuh survei atau apa pun yang sifatnya ribet untuk menentukan sungai terpanjang ini, emang dasarnya aja sungai ini sungai satu-satunya di Kampung Salak Runtuh.

Arus sungai sangat tenang, di tepi sungai terdapat hutan lebat dan tak ada tanda-tanda aktifitas manusia sedikit pun.

"Ih, kok gue ngeri sendiri sih. Berasa di pilem pilem apa gitu..." Ah, Shikamaru, potong rambut sono. Jangan malu-maluin gonrong lah. Masa sungai tenang adem aman damai dan sejahtera rukun nan akur gini dibilang ngeri.

"Punya pelampung dan sejenisnya kan, Bang?" maklumlah, Gaara kan nggak bisa berenang, wajar nyari-nyari properti keselamatan. Menurut Gaara, bukan cuma iklan kondom yang kudu ' _Safety can be fun_ ', doi juga harus _Safety_ biar _Fun._

"Ada, tuh jerigen gede tuh..." jawab Nagato berdiri di garda depan rakit.

"Ah, kalo situasinya gini... gue jadi keinget Anakonda nih..." sahut Naruto memandang sekeliling.

"Jangan ngomong yang serem-serem dong, ucapan adalah doa" Kiba mengingatkan Naruto biar nggak takabbur.

"Anakonda versi gue beda kali..."

"Apaan emang?" Sai penasaran.

"Anakonda... Anak tetangga yang menggoda..."

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Kalo gue sih, lebih inget buaya..." Eh, si Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Aduhh, pada ngomong yang serem-serem..." Kiba mulai gelisah.

"Buaya versi lo apaan, _man_?" tanya Sai.

"Buaya itu ya kayak kita-kita ini..."

"Ah, gua ogah dibilang buaya. Gue anak baik-baik sama cewek..." Shikamaru nolak disebut buaya.

"Buaya versi gue adalah kepanjangan dari _Bukan Anak Muda Biyasa..._ "

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

Bener juga sih. Bukan anak muda biasa. Mana ada anak muda yang bawaannya sial mulu nyasar sana sini.

Tiba-tiba Nagato menurunkan bambu panjang sebagai penahan rakitnya.

"Ada apaan, Bang? Jangan bilang beneran ada anakonda ato buaya..." Kiba panik melirik sana sini.

Nagato menghela nafas berat, membalikkan badannya memandang penumpangnya yang dari tadi nggak bisa diem.

"Marah ya, Bang...?" tanya Gaara yang ah gue nggak tahu gimana jelasinnya cowok yang satu ini.

"Kita berisik ya, Bang...?" Naruto pun ikut bertanya.

" _APAKAH KALIAN MELIHAT JEMBATAAANNNN...?"_ sungguh diluar dugaan pemirsa. Nagato bertanya dengan semangat. Inget umur, Bang... inget umur...!

Mentang-mentang keasikan bahas Anakonda dan Buaya, mereka jadi lupa pesan Tobi.

"Itu disanaa...!" seru Shikamaru menunjuk jembatan gantung yang tak layak pakai, jembatan gantung peninggalan penjajah di zaman kuda makan pasir.

"Jembatan gede gitu kok masih nanya..." gumam Sai heran.

"Manaa... aku tak melihatnyyaaa..." ah, jago main teater nih si Nagato.

"Itu.. disono...!" tunjuk Sasuke, jengkel.

"Bagian manaaa...?" Nagato masih sok nyari jembatan.

Gaara melangkah dari tempat duduknya mendekati Nagato, Gaara memutar kepala Nagato menghadap jembatan.

"Itu disono... sekali lagi Abang nanya, kita-kita bakalan jorokin Abang ke sungai..." ancam Gaara yang sukses membuat Nagato bungkam.

"Ah, benar... itu disanaaa..." ah, sok sadar nih si Nagato.

"Hebat juga lo..." Shikamaru ber- _high five_ dengan Gaara sebelum Gaara kembali ke singgasana sederhana miliknya.

Si Konan, -rakit maksudnya- kembali mengikuti kemana arus sungai membawanya, berharap akan sampai pada pelabuhan yang tepat dan disambut oleh orang yang tepat *apaansih.

"SMS gebetaaan aahhh...~" Sai mengeluarkan Iphone-nya, berniat mengusir sepi dengan cara SMS-an bareng gebetan.

"Emang elo punya?" tanya Sasuke mencibir.

"Wih, jangan salah. Gue adalah salah satu cowok _most wanted_ di fakultas Seni dan menjadi cowok idaman mertua satu-satunya di jurusan gue, jurusan Seni Rupa..." Sai membuka _lock-screen_ Iphonenya dan mencari nama Yamanaka Ino, anak fakultas tetangga, fakultas Hukum, jurusan Hukum Adminstrasi Negara. Sai mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya.

"Kok nggak ada balesannya?" tanya Kiba nggak rela kalo Sai punya gebetan. Bukan masalah Kiba naksir dan cemburu sama Sai. Nggak enak aja gitu, kalo kita kosong tapi temen kita punya gebetan.

Kosong? Rumah kosong aja ada hantunya... masa hati kamu kosong nggak ada apa-apanya sih... *eah.

"Perlu kalian inget... ada yang namanya statistik ngirim pesan.." Sasuke menyela.

"Statistik ngirim pesan..?" yang lain membeo.

"Iya, statistik ngirim pesan diliat dari waktunya..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Coba jelaskan dan berikan contoh...!" Gaara nggak sabaran.

"Kalo dia balesnya 1 menit artinya dia suka sama lo..."

"5 menit, dia agak suka sama lo..."

"10 menit, mungkin dia bakalan suka sama elo... _someday_ "

"30 menit... dia agak nggak suka sama lo..."

"24 jam... dia nggak suka sama lo.."

"Sebulan... oke fix, jangan deketin lagi..."

"Setahun...? Mending lo mati aja, _man..._ " Sasuke mengakhiri penejlasannya tentang 'statistika ngirim pesan berdasarkan waktu' sambil menepuk pundak Sai. Temen-temennya yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk menyimak.

"Wah, masih nggak ada balesannya..." Shikamaru memandang Iphone Sai yang sesuai dengan kriteria hape-nya jomblo. Kayak lampu kamar mandi gitu deh, nyala tapi nggak bunyi. Sai cuma manyun menerima kenyataan. Intinya, jangan dipaksain bahagia kalo emang nggak bahagia *apaan.

"Tapi tenang dulu, _bro..._ kadang cewek nggak bales pesan kita karena beberapa alasan... gue merangkumnya menjadi 5 alasan" Naruto nyeletuk memberi secercah harapan pada Sai.

"Apaan tuh?" jangan tanya deh, yang kerjanya penasaran mulu pastinya Gaara, dongs.

"Alasan pertama, Dia cuma mau bikin elo galau..." Sai sedikit nyegir denger yang satu ini.

"Alasan kedua, Dia lagi sibuk..." Sai ngangguk-ngangguk denger Naruto ngoceh.

"Alasan ketiga, ada yang lebih asik dari elo..." Sai mulai suram..

"Ciyee.. yang nggak asik ciyeee..." Gaara colek-colek Sai pake kakinya.

"Elo kok nggak tahu suasana sih, ini bukan sesuatu untuk di 'ciyee'-in" Kiba mendiamkan Gaara.

"Alasan keempat... lo cuma figuran dalam hidupnya..." Sai semakin loyo.

"Alasan kelima... elo jelek..!" kata Naruto santai kayak di pantai dan selow kayak lagu melow.

"Lah, terus kira-kira gue yang mana?" Sai sebenernya meminta dukungan moral dari temen-temennya.

"Alasan kelima lah, karena elo jelek..." tapi apa ada daya, (Sai kamu nggak jeleekk kokkkk !)

"Sabar ah, mungkin engkau bukan takdirnya, mungkin bukan pula jodohnya... " Shikamaru menenangkan Sai yang bersandar galau di bahunya.

Gaara penasaran, lagi lagi penasaran dan nggak jarang bikin penasaran. Doi meraih Iphone Sai yang terletak tak berdaya dalam dekapan lemah tangan Sai.

"Kayaknya ada 6 alasan SMS elo nggak dibales..." Gaara memandang intensif pada layar hempong (?) Sai.

"Alasan keenam apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa surveinya terbantahkan oleh Gaara.

"Sinyal hape elo ilang, bego!" Gaara mengembalikan Iphone milik Sai. Sai bangkit penuh harapan memandang hapenya. Ternyata emang sinyalnya ilang.

"Ah, udah... Iphone elo baru aja menangin rekor muri sebagai tempat paling sepi di negeri ini..." Sasuke tetap gencar ngeledekin Sai.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok Nagato, sang Nahkoda kita dikacangin sih?

"Bang, masih jauh nggak, Bang?" tanya Shikamaru nggak sabaran.

"Yaelah, rakit ini kecepatannya cuma 20 km/jam..." wih, canggih juga nih rakit, ada _speed-meter_ nya juga.

"Ah, panas banget... baru juga jam segini..." Naruto kipas-kipas diri.

"Ujan kek, gerimis gitu... biar ademan dikit..."

Baru aja beberapa detik berselang setelah Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, langit biru cerah tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh awan hitam yang tiba-tiba menebal.

"Kok gelap..." Sasuke panik.

"Jangan-jangan,, gerhana matahari..." Oke. Kiba ngaco.

"Mau ujaan..." Sai melupakan kegalauannya dan lebih memilih memandang langit yang tiba-tiba mendung semendung hatinya.

"Ah, lo sih... ngomongnya yang nggak-nggak mulu..." Sasuke menyalahkan Gaara.

"Kok gue mulu sih... bukan salah gue dong, gue emang agamis anaknya. Nggak heran kalo diem-diem Tuhan nge- _notice_ kata-kata gue..." ethdaaaahhhh...

Langit mulai menumpahkan tetes demi tetes air hujan yang memberikan kehidupan bagi semesta alam. Awalnya sih, gerimis tapi lama kelamaan kok makin deres yaa...

"Wah, ujan..." gumam Nagato masuk ke tengah-tengah penumpangnya untuk berteduh.

"Yakali, Bang, yang bilang badai pasir siapa..." ini Shikamaru ada dendam apa sama Bang Nagato.

 _ **Chhhhuuurrr...**_

Aliran air tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di atas Kiba dan akhirnya Kiba memasuki zona ' _basah...basah..basah.. seluruh tubuh..ah...ah ah... mandi ujan'_

" _Boocchooorrr... bochooorrr..._ " sahut Gaara memandang Kiba yang panik dengan air hujan yang tiba-tiba nongol dan membasahi Kiba.

"Wah, bocor nih, Bang..." tambah Gaara yang tidak berniat membantu Kiba.

"Pakein cat No Dr*p dong Bang, biar nggak bocor..." Naruto memandang atap yang terbuat dari dedaunan kering.. kalo dipikir-pikir... mana bisa dipakein cat anti bocor.

"Iya yaa, besok-besok dicoba. Makasih sarannya..." ini yang bego siapa sebenernya...-_-

"Gimana nih... gue basah.." Kiba masih panik sendiri. Sai melirik kesana kemari mencari penghidupan untuk Kiba.

"Nih..." Sai menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa lo ngasih panci ke gue?" tanya Kiba heran, Kiba mah bukan tukang masak, masa dikasi panci.

"Lo pilih basah atau apa? Pake ini buat nampung airnya..." Sai tetap memaksa Kiba menerima panci tersebut.

"Nggak apa apa nih, Bang?" Shikamaru meminta persetujuan Nagato untuk menggunakan panci, Nagato mengangguk.

Pernah denger teori Determinisme Lingkungan? Ya, suatu teori yang menyatakan bahwa lingkunganlah yang mempengaruhi tindakan manusia. Kiba misalnya, atap bocor tepat di atas kepalanya, jadi mau nggak mau dia harus naruh panci tepat diatas kepalanya juga. Semacam...ah bayangin aja sendiri.

Seakan tidak puas dengan hanya mengerjai Kiba, kali ini atap bocor pun mengenai Sasuke dan Sai.

"Waduuhhh... disini jugaaa..." Sai kaget tiba-tiba ada sensasi basah (?) dari atasnya.

"Yaelah... ngerepotin aja deh..." Gaara merogoh ransel besarnya.

Gaara mengeluarkan satu per satu barang bawaannya, ada kulkas, lemari pakaian, tabung gas, sapu beserta pelnya dan sebuah... payung.

"Itu buat apaan?" tanya Sasuke mulai bego saat menerima payung kuning bermotif _Spongebob_ dari Gaara.

"Ya biar nggak kehujanan lah. Mana ada sejarahnya payung dipake mancing ikan..." Sasuke dan Sai nurut aja, kalo diliat-liat Sai dan Sasuke mesra juga yah satu payung berdua. Gue iri -_-

"Cucuran airnya ngenain gue nih..." ujar Shikamaru yang mendapat imbas cucuran air hujan dari payung yang digunakan Sai dan Sasuke. Shikamaru nggak mau ganggu ketenangan Sasuke dan Sai yang berada dalam naungan lindungan payung, lebih baik doi ngeluarin sesuatu yang bisa melinduginya dari hujan.

Yap. Jas hujan.

"Tumben elo dan gue nggak kena..." gumam Naruto heran memandang Gaara, gimana nggak heran? Kemarin-kemarin ada apa-apa pasti semua kena. Terus sekarang? Hanya ada pemandangan Kiba yang pegel nahan panci di kepalanya, lebih mirip ibu-ibu yang ngangkut air dari sumur, Sasuke dan Sai dengan mesranya satu payung berdua dan Shikamaru yang kepanasan mengenakan jas hujan.

 **BYUUURRRR...**

Si Konan (rakit ya) tersentak kaget menerima guncangan arus sungai yang tiba-tiba deras. Angin semakin kencang, rakit yang tadinya berkecepatan 20 km/jam, sekarang lebih terasa seperti kecepatan ngocehnya emak kalo lagi marah, iya, 250 km/jam, ceepeet bangeeeet.

Sasuke dan Sai harus mati-matian menahan agar payung yang mereka pake nggak terbang kebawa angin.

"Itu payung kesayangan gue..." nggak tega juga kalo udah ngeliat Gaara masang tampang melas gitu.

"Bang, gimana nih, bang... kalo rakitnya kebalik temen kita ada yang nggak bisa benerang, Bang..." Shikamaru mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Nggak berapa lama, dipangkuan Gaara udah ada jerigen gede yang bakalan digunakan sebagai pelampung. _Safety can be fun_ tapi kadang nggak juga sih.

"Tenang... pemirsa... _everything's gonna be alright_.." wih canggih juga nih Nagato.

"Mau kemana, Bang?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Nagato melangkah menuju garda depan rakit.

"Biar rakitnya nggak terbalik.." dengan gagah berani, Nagato melangkah meraih bambu panjang.

"Jangaaan, Bang... bahaya...!" seru Sasuke.

"Hyyyaaaatttt...!"

Nagato menancapkan bambu ke sungai dan hasilnya...

"BAANNG NAGAATTOOOOOO...!" nggak tahu kenapa, bambunya berdiri tegap di sungai dan Nagato nyangkut di bambu itu, sementara rakit yang larinya kenceng banget seakan nggak nunggu Nagato.

"JANGAN MATI BAAANNGGG...!" Sasuke merampas jerigen dipangkuan Gaara dan melemparkannya pada Nagato, Nagato dengan sigap menangkap jeringen tersebut.

"BAAAANNNG NAGAAATOOOOOO...!" lagi-lagi mereka berteriak melihat Nagato yang terombang ambing di sungai, arus sungai yang deras membawa mereka semakin jauh dari Nagato,

" _Let it ggooooo...~ Let it gooo..._ " Gaara tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Demi Lovato, lagi-lagi... tontonannya Gaara ketahuan banget apaan.

Mereka semakin jauh dari Nagato dan nggak tahu kenapa... pokoknya nggak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba hujan derasnya berenti, angin kencengnya berubah jadi adem dan si Konan berjalan normal dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam.

"Ha?" Shikamaru heran.

"Udah berenti?" Kiba menurunkan panci dari kepalanya, ngomong-ngomong tangan doi pegel gila, _man._

"Terus Bang Nagato gimana?" Sasuke menurunkan payung _Spongebob_ milik Gaara.

"Kalo ujannya tiba-tiba berenti gini, gue yakin dia baik-baik aja..." Sai ber- _positive thingking._

"Tapi beda lagi ceritanya kalo di sungai ini beneran ada Anakonda atau Buayanya.." lanjut Naruto.

Mereka membereskan diri mereka yang tadinya berantakan kini semakin terlihat berantakan. Kayaknya nih ya, Nagato nggak perlu repot-repot nge-No Dr*p-in rakitnya. Apanya yang mau dicat? Toh atapnya juga udah beterbangan tak tersisa tertiup angin.

"GAWAT NIH...!" Naruto panik.

"Di depan udah ada persimpangan sungai, kita pilih yang mana...?" Sai ikut memandang ke depan karena kalo memandang ke belakang rasanya sakit mengingat masa lalu yang memilukan.

"Emangnya kita bisa milih ya?" Sasuke mah adem aja.

"Ikutin maunya ni rakit aja, terserah deh ntar dia ke kiri atau ke kanan. Pokoknya mah terserah aja, udah..." Kiba pun tak kalah santainya karena mereka tahu-

"Paling ujung-ujungnya nyasar lagi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si Konan ternyata lebih milih arus sungai yang ke kiri. Sasuke dkk, ngikut aja. Anak sungai yang mereka lewati terlihat lebih kecil dari sungai sebelumnya.

"Kalian nggak kepikiran buat naik ke darat?" celetuk Gaara.

"Di sekitar sini masih hutan..." Shikamaru memandang sekeliling.

"Terus kita berentinya pas kapan?" Naruto juga udah nggak bisa lama-lama berada di atas rakit.

"Pas negara api menyerang! Ya pas kita nemu ada perkampungan lah..." sahut Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

"Lagian Naruto kan cuma nanya, kenapa harus dimarahin gitu..." Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto,

"Gue nggak abis pikir yah, kalian ada hubungan apa sih sebenernya?" Kiba memandang Naruto dan Gaara bergantian.

"Eh, Eh... liat tuhh... di depan ada bendungan irigasi sawah, berarti deket-deket sini ada pemukiman..." Yes, akhirnya keenceran otak Shikamaru telah dikembalikan setelah Yang Maha Kuasa merenggutnya untuk sementara waktu.

Rakit mereka semakin mendekati bendungan mini untuk pengairan pertanian tapi ada hal yang lebih menyita perhatian mereka ketimbang bendungan mini di hadapan mereka.

Apa itu?

Pemandangan cewek lagi nyuci.

Yeah. Seorang cewek berambut panjang lagi nyuci di pinggir kali. Cewek-cewek pedesaan, _man..._!

"HIINAATAAAAA-CHUUUAANNNN..." Kiba berteriak memanggil nama seseorang. Mungkin nama cewek yang lagi nyuci.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Cewek yang namanya Hinata berhenti dari aktifitas kucek kuceknya, heran memandang sekumpulan anak muda di atas rakit yang nyaris hancur sekali tiup.

"Sok kenal lo..." Gaara ngejek Kiba.

"Nggak sotoy... itu cewek yang gue temuin di pasar tadi..."

"Hinata...? Cewek di pasar...?" Sasuke masih mikir.

Rakit mereka terhenti di bendungan. Mereka mengemasi barang mereka kemudian naik ke darat. Gaara boleh merasa hidup lepas dari sejenis air-airan. Namanya juga nggak bisa benerang, ketemu air kalo salah-salah ya _see you in heaven_.

Kiba memimpin jalan mendekati Hinata, Hinata yang melihat segerombolan lelaki mendekatinya meninggalkan cuciannya dan lebih memilih berdiri. Penampilannya aduhai banget _vroh_. Kemben selutut, yang artinya, bahu, lengan, dan kaki semuanya terekspos bebas. Namanya juga cewek-cewek desa, justru hal ini yang jadi daya tariknya –pikir Sasuke-.

"Kiba-kun?" ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tuh kan, nggak sok kenal.." Kiba berbalik memberi konfirmasi kepada Gaara.

"Kenapa Kiba-kun disini? Bukannya mau ke Kampung Rambutan Runtuh ya?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kita nya-"

"Nggak kok, Hinata-chan... kita-kita salah naik perahu tadi..." Sasuke membekap mulut Kiba, jangan malu-maluin lah kalo lagi nyasar.

"Ini tadi yang di pasar ya?" Sepertinya Hinata mengenali wajah tamvan nan menawan milik Sasuke.

"Ah, i-iyaa..." aduh, Sasuke cuma cowok normal yang bisa salting juga kalo diliatin sama cewek yang kostumnnya agak... ehm lah pokoknya.

"Kita bisa numpang di rumahnya Hinata-chan nggak?" Gaara, dengan tidak tahu malunya bertanya.

"Bisa kok tapi rumahnya sederhana sekali..." Hinata tahu persis, meski penampilan 6 cowok di depannya lagi super berantakan tapi keliatan kalo mereka dari kota. Cuma nggak enak aja kalo Hinata ngeluarin _statement_ 'Sok jaim padahal nyasar'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Yosh... selanjutnya, bagaimana kisah mereka di rumah Hinata?_

 _Ada yang nungguin,?_

 _See you next chap yah, gengs_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © OOC berkepanjangan, Bahasa nggak baku, alur secepat kecepatan cahaya, typo tak kasat mata dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Status jomblo dan malam minggu yang tak dirindukan membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba melakukan perjalanan di akhir pekan, bagaimana kisah perjalanan absurd mereka?

Note © Hanya ff samvah yang ingin sekedar menghibur :v/Banyak _scene_ nggak penting dan garing banget! Daripada dongkol, mending klik tombol back aja kaka :v

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngetrip**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita bisa numpang di rumahnya Hinata-chan nggak?" Gaara, dengan tidak tahu malunya bertanya.

"Bisa kok tapi rumahnya sederhana sekali..." Hinata tahu persis, meski penampilan 6 cowok di depannya lagi super berantakan tapi keliatan kalo mereka dari kota. Cuma nggak enak aja kalo Hinata ngeluarin _statement_ 'Sok jaim padahal nyasar'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan paling depan masih lengkap dengan _kemben_ yang mengekspos bahu, lengan dan kaki jenjangnya sementara sekumpulan calon tamu 'nggak tahu diri' berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Nggak usah ditanya, matanya Sasuke nggak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Bukannya otak bokep, _man_ , ini normal bagi cowok yang emang normal. Jangan tanya juga Kiba kayak gimana, matanya sih nggak se-jelalatan matanya Sasuke tapi matanya Kiba seakan dipasangi kacamata kuda, doi nggak bisa ngeliat pemandangan lain selain rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai bebas menutup sebagian punggungnya.

"Tuh mata dijaga..." kata Shikamaru sambil menjotos kepala Kiba.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shikamaru, setidaknya cowok berambut gonrong ini masih memiliki kadar 'tahu diri' dibanding temen-temennya yang lain. Doi rela membawa keranjang cucian Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya tercuci bersih.

Sai, Naruto dan Gaara berjalan menikmati pemandangan alam yang begitu hijau, desa kecil yang dikelilingi oleh jejeran gunung yang seolah ditutupi oleh lautan awan *apaansih*. Tidak cuma Hinata, ada begitu banyak gadis yang berlalu lalang dengan tampilan yang tidak jauh beda dengan Hinata. Benar-benar perpaduan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

"Seger beneeerrr..." Sai geleng-geleng memandang gadis-gadis yang lewat.

"Apanya yang seger?" tanya Gaara, polos.

"Pemandangan alam beserta isinya" sahut Naruto yang tak kalah 'geleng-gelengnya' dari Sai.

Jarak rumah Hinata dari sungai tempatnya mencuci nggak jauh-jauh amat kok. Setidaknya masih lebih dekat dari jarak antara Bumi dan Matahari tapi masih lebih jauh kalo dibandingkan jarak antara aku dan kamu.

Sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana beserta kebun hijau disekelilingnya.

Itulah rumah Hinata.

"Kalian istirahat aja dulu" ucap Hinata membuka pintu.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke dengan nada suara pelan nan _sexy_.

"A-apa?" berhubung Hinata cuma cewek normal yang matanya juga masih normal, dia nggak bisa mangkir dari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tuh cowok yang bisa bikin gregetan. Gregetan pengen cubit misalnya, atau yang lebih ekstrim dikit gregetan pengen meluk, atau yang paling ekstrim gregetan pengen nyium.

"Sebaiknya Hinata pake baju atau rok atau apa gitu, jangan pake kemben ya" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti. Penuh arti dalam artian mesum level maximum.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aduh, mending Hinata-chan nurut aja. Sasuke tuh anaknya suka main _khilaf_ seenaknya kalo liat pemandangan yang _unyu_ di depannya" sahut Gaara sambil membuka sepatunya kemudian meletakkan _backpack_ -nya.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan yang dicurigai sebagai kamarnya. Shikamaru meletakkan keranjang cucian Hinata di _bale-bale_ teras rumah Hinata, Naruto duduk disamping Shikamaru lalu membuka bajunya, gerah. Sedangkan, Sai masih melakukan observasi disekitar rumah Hinata.

Sementara Kiba?

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada nggak suka pas ngeliat Kiba nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah. Perasaan Hinata belum mengucapkan 'anggap aja seperti rumah sendiri' tapi Kiba udah main nyelonong aja.

"G-gue cuma haus kok, pengen minum" kata Kiba sok kehausan.

"Nggak sopan masuk rumah orang, apalagi di dalem ada cewe _unyu_ begitu" Sasuke pun melepas kaosnya yang mulai lusuh, kaos malang itu sudah lulus seleksi untuk dijadikan 'kain lap'

"Tapi kan gue haus, ettaaaannn~" sekedar info, 'etan' itu panggilan sayangnya Kiba ke Sasuke, diambil dari kata 'setan' yang disebut sedemikian unyu sehingga menjadi 'etan'.

"Alesan lo, kalo haus ini minum gue" Gaara datang menghancuran rencana Kiba untuk ngedeketin Hinata.

"Kayaknya ni cewek tinggalnya sama anak kecil deh" Sai masuk rumah setelah menyelesaikan observasinya.

"Lo peramal ya? Kok sok tau amat" Naruto pun nyusul Sai masuk rumah diikuti Shikamaru.

"Iya, tadi gue sampe ke belakang dan gue nemu jemuran. Di sono jemurannya kayak baju anak kecil semua" Sai pun melepas sepatu dan kaosnya.

"Jangan-jangan, Hinata udah punya anak lagi" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Terus ditinggal mati suaminya" Naruto menambahkan.

"Jadi intinya, Hinata itu..." Sai menggantung kalimatnya.

"Janda muda beranak satu" terima kasih kesimpulannya, Gaara.

"NGGAK MUNGKIINNNN...!" oke, jelas aja yang teriak protes ini Kiba sama Sasuke.

"Kali aja adeknya, ya kan?" Sasuke minta dukungan Kiba.

"Iya, kali aja Hinata baik hati, dia nyuci di sungai terus nemu anak kecil nyasar terus dia pelihara gitu" Kiba pun ber- _stay_ _positive thingking_.

Mereka berenam kemudian larut dalam perdebatan siapakah sebenarnya pemilik baju anak kecil yang berada di jemuran belakang rumah Hinata. Entah pengaruh ikut-ikutan atau emang karena kepanasan, keenam anak muda nyasar nan jomblo itu udah pada _topless_ semuanya.

Tau _topless_ kan? Bukan tempat kue lebaran loh ya tapi itu loh cowok-cowok yang pada pamer _body_ bagian atasnya.

Oke. Kita absen satu-satu.

Ada uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan llmu politik ini memiliki _body_ yang kece punya. Udah putih, mulus dan ototnya nggak nyeremin plus jangan lupakan tangan kekarnya yang sumvah _syeksih syekaleh_. Nggak heran kalo doi jadi idaman seluruh warga jurusan tempatnya nyuri ilmu (karena menimba ilmu udah terlalu mainstream), jurusan Hubungan Internasional.

Lalu ada Sai, mahasiswa seni rupa ini nggak kalah kerennya dari ayang Sasuke *ayangapanya*. Emang sih pas pake kaos body-nya keliatan kurus dan rata kayak aspal tapi buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu kalo Sai udah lepas baju. Kalo gue ada yang kayak Sai buka baju di depan gue, gue bakalan divonis menderita rabies gara-gara iler gue nggak bisa berenti ngalir. Kayak perhatian aku ke kamu gitu deh, nggak berenti ngalir.

Kemudian, Sabaku Gaara. Makhluk manusia tercakep di fakultas teknik, lebih tepatnya pangeran di jurusan teknik sipil. Meskipun kadang bego dan ngeselin banget tapi tampang dan tatapan matanya nggak nahan banget, apalagi kalo udah buka baju gini. Lehernya yang ditumbuhi (?) jakun, bahunya yang kokoh dan perutnya yang rata. Percayalah, _body-body_ kayak Gaara ini paling enak kalo dijadiin temen tidur. Hahaha. Temen tidur doang ya, kayak boneka gitu, jadi pajangan doang di kasur. Nggak diapa-apain kok. Paling cuma di peluk-peluk doang.

Nah, jangan lupain Uzumaki Naruto. Anak muda yang niatnya nerusin usaha Ayahnya ini terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi jurusan Manajemen. Meskipun doi kadang tersibukkan (?) oleh tugas kampus yang nggak berprikemahasiswaan dan nggak berprikeanakmudaan tapi doi tetep rajin olahraga. Well, rajin _jogging_ udah bikin _body_ -nya Naruto ngasih sensasi hangat dan nyaman kalo lagi meluk *ehem.

Inuzuka Kiba, mahasiswa yang terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang berbau 'kedokteran hewan'. Doi kemarin daftar di fakultas _kece_ itu tapi nggak keterima, akhirnya sebagai bentuk kecintaannya terhadap sesama hewan, eh maksudnya sesama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan. Doi tetap gencar nembak jurusan yang ada hewan-hewannya gitu dan jadilah doi resmi menjadi mahasiswa ter-populer di fakultas peternakan -_-. Jangan salah, _nyet._ Gini-gini keseksian Kiba nggak bisa diabaikan kalo lagi buka baju, belum lagi bekas jahitan di lengan kirinya seakan menambah kesan maskulin tuh manusia. Jangan tanya bekas jahitan karena apa, bukan jatoh dari motor dan bukan pula karena jatuh bangun ngejar gebetan. Jawabannya simpel kok, di cakar ayam pas praktek. Udah gitu aja.

Nah, ini andalan gue juga nih. Nara Shikamaru, Shikamaru ini se-fakultas sama Sasuke tapi beda jurusan. Shikamaru adalah mahasiswa jurusan ilmu pemerintahan, mahasiswa paling apatis sedunia. Kalo 'kemalasan' adalah penyakit, mungkin Shikamaru udah kronis di stadium 4 dan pokoknya tinggal tunggu tanggal mati aja dah tu anak. Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik emang di dominasi sama mahasiswa cowok gonrong-gonrong kece, ya kayak Shikamaru dan Sasuke ini. Kalo bahas masalah _body_ mah Shikamaru juga nggak bakal ngecewain kok, tinggi, kekar dan yang pasti perutnya bukan tipe perut prenagen loh ya.

Oke. Selesai sudah kita ngabsen latar belakang pendidikan dan keseksian keenam cowok kece itu. Persoalan 'kok masih jomblo aja', biarlah hal itu menjadi rahasia Sang Pemberi dan Pemelihara Hidup, Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan yang memang adalah kamarnya (?). Gadis berambut panjang yang dicurigai Gaara sebagai 'janda muda beranak satu' itu keluar dengan rambut yang dikuncir, baju kaos putih dan rok selutut motif kembang 7 rupa.

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan ruang tamunya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Bayangin aja, _man_ , satu geng cowok keren lagi _topless_ berjamaah. Kuat-kuatin iman kalian.

"A-anu, bentar lagi jam makan siang. Ka-kalian ma-mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Hum, makan apa ya, ada buku menunya nggak?" tanya Gaara seperti biasa.

"Sekalian aja lo tanyain promo paket hematnya" kata Naruto memandang Gaara yang buka baju sambil kipas-kipas kenapasan. Kayak abang tukang becak gitu deh.

"Kita makan apa yang Hinata-chan masak aja deh" kata Kiba senyum-senyum jelas. *krnasenyum2nggakjelasudahmainstream*

"Aku bisa masak juga kok, mungkin kita bisa masak bareng" Sasuke kembali memasang kaosnya bersiap bantuin Hinata masak.

"Aku juga bisa kok, Hinata-chan. Aku sering bantuin Mamaku, calon mertua kamu, masak di dapur" Kiba pun segera memasang kaosnya, berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Bantuin Hinata masak.

"Aku lebih bisa masak, Hinata. Temennya Mama aku, calon nenek dari anak kita, pernah menang lomba masak" oeehh, apa hubungannya sama kamu, Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu kita juga pengen bantuin Hinata masak. Tetangganya Mama aku koki di salah satu restoran" sahut Gaara nggak mau ketinggalan.

"Aku juga bisa kok, nenek buyutnya temen sepupuku juga jago masak" Nauzubillah, jangan ikutan bego, Naruto.

"Apalagi aku, Hinata-chan. Aku-" Sai baru aja mau ngasih alesan bantuin Hinata masak tapi mulutnya udah di _mute_ sama Shikamaru.

"Daripada semuanya bantuin Hinata masak, mending kita bagi _job_ aja" Untung aja Shikamaru bisa ngontrol diri.

"Wah, bener juga tuh" yang lain tersadarkan (?)

"Emangnya Hinata-chan pengen masak apa?" tanya Shikamaru memandang Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Mungkin ikan goreng, sambel terasi, sup kol + ubi" jawab Hinata sambil pose mikir.

"Semua bahannya udah ada?" yang lain menonton pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Hinata, menunggu takdir _job_ apa kiranya yang bakalan mereka dapatkan dari Shikamaru.

"Kol sama ubinya masih di kebun samping rumah" Hinata menunjuk ke arah kebun ubi dan kolnya.

"Oke. Sasuke dan Kiba. Kalian berdua bantuin Hinata masak" Shikamaru nunjuk Kiba dan Sasuke sebagai yang paling ngebet.

' _Yes'_ batin Sasuke dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Gaara dan Naruto, kalian yang nyari ubi dan kol di samping rumah" Shikamaru melirik Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kok kita sih" Gaara protes nggak terima.

"Karena muka lo kayak tukang kebun" sahut Kiba penuh kemenangan.

"Terus lo sama Sai ngapain? Bercinta dengan mesranya?" Naruto mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Shikamaru pengen tidur lagi saat mereka semua bekerja.

"Enak aja, bercinta. Gue normal, nggak doyan sama yang gonrong" Sai protes. Nggak doyan sama yang gonrong? Berarti kalo nggak gonrong? Ahsudahlah.

"Gue mulai mencium aroma-aroma curang dari kalian berdua" Sasuke bersuara penuh selidik.

"Mending lo balik ke sungai nyuci pakean Hinata yang nggak sempet kecuci tadi gara-gara kedatangan kita" lanjut Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua udah kebagian _job_ masing-masing. Sasuke, Kiba dan Hinata _otw_ dapur. Gaara dan Naruto _otw_ kebun samping rumah, sedangkan Sai dan Shikamaru _otw_ sungai.

Sasuke dan Kiba saling pandang sesampainya di dapur.

"Ngapain lo liat-liat?" tanya Sasuke nggak suka.

"Siapa yang ngeliatin elo? Gue ngeliatin dinding di belakang elo" Kiba membela diri.

Padahal baru saja mereka memang saling pandang, bingung apa yang harus mereka kerjakan. Temennya Mama Sasuke yang pinter masak nggak ngaruh apa-apa sama Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba yang cuma ngeliatin Mama-nya kalo lagi masak juga nggak bisa ngasih _skill_ masak ke dia.

"Aku yang masak nasi, kalian berdua bersihkan ikannya" Hinata mengangkat sebuah panci.

"Apa?" Sasuke _shock._ Jangankan bersihin ikan, bedain mana panci mana ember aja Sasuke nggak tahu. Apalagi disuruh bersihin ikan.

"Bersihin ikan, bego" Kiba mengulang pernyataan Hinata.

"Iya gue tau. Tapi lo ngerti nggak caranya?" bisik Sasuke ke Kiba.

"Mana gue tau, lo kira gue anak perikanan" Kiba balik berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Terus gimana?" Sasuke mulai panik.

" _Trial and error_ aja lah"

Hinata menunjukkan kendi yang terbuat dari tanah liat di sudut ruangan dapur. Kiba dan Sasuke menuju kendi tersebut dengan bekal pisau di tangan mereka masing-masing. Kendi tersebut terlihat _horror_ bagi Sasuke dan Kiba. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua. Cieee... pertama kalinya ciieeee..

Kiba memberanikan diri membuka tutup kendi dan tampaklah ikan berbagai ukuran yang saling adu gaya renang.

"Ambil ikannya gih" perintah Kiba yang masih memegang tutup kendi.

"Masa gue" Sasuke agak geli kalo harus pegang ikan yang masih hidup.

"Gue kan udah buka tutupnya. Sekarang giliran lo yang ambil ikannya" Kiba alesan aja biar nggak pegang ikan.

"Kita suit aja" Sasuke memberikan tantangan gunting-batu-kertas pada Kiba.

"Oke. Siapa takut"

Suit pertama. Sasuke gunting, Kiba gunting.

Suit kedua. Kiba kertas, Sasuke kertas.

Suit ketiga. Sasuke batu, Kiba juga batu.

"Lo kok ngikutin gue mulu sih" Kiba merasa gerakannya diikuti oleh Sasuke. Kiba pernah denger tuh kekuatan matanya Sasuke sekali lirik bisa bikin cewek pingsan, mungkin meniru saat suit juga kemampuan mata Sasuke.

"Enak aja. Siapa yang ngikutin lo" Sasuke pun ogah disebut ngikutin Kiba. Udah-udah, kalian kalo emang udah sehati ya mau diapain aja.

"Kok belum bersihin ikan?" sahut Hinata yang mencuci beras.

"Udah cepet, buruan" Kiba jorokin tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kendi.

Sasuke nggak bisa ngelak saat tangan kekarnya udah masuk ke dalam kendi. Perpaduan air yang terasa licin, gerakan ikan yang bikin geli membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Gila, gue kayak megang apaan" Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Pegang apaan emang?" Kiba otak dan pikirannya udah kemana-kemana.

"HUUWAAA...!" Sasuke berteriak mesra saat jarinya digigit ikan.

"Yaelah, digigit ikan aja teriak. Gimana kalo udah digigit 'yang lain'" 'yang lain' bagaimana maksudmu, Kiba?

"Yaudah, kalo emang lo bisa. Lo aja yang ngeluarin ikannya" Sasuke nantangin Kiba.

Kiba yang merasa tertantang menerima dengan lapang dada. Kiba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kendi-

"HUUUAAA...!" Kiba pun menjerit nggak kalah seksinya.

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. Lo yakin ikan ini bukan ikan piranha?" tanya Sasuke parno.

"Gilee.. mana ada ikan piranha di sekitar sini. Itu ikan purba, lagian kalo ada biasanya di sungai Amazon" Kiba pun menjelaskan berdasarkan pengetahuannya dari nonton film.

"Daripada kegigit dan ketusuk duri, mending pake ini aja" Hinata menyodorkan saringan.

' _selamaaattt...'_

Ikan-ikan itu kini bergerak layaknya seorang cewek yang ketemu sama pacarnya. Bergerak manja dan pengennya nempel mulu. Lagi-lagi Kiba dan Sasuke bingung harus ngapain.

"Mereka ini dibunuhnya gimana?" tanya Sasuke di depan sebuah keran air.

"Dasar psikopat, ikan aja pengen lo bunuh" Kiba geleng-geleng.

"Terus diapain? Gue bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bisa nyabut nyawa ikan" iya Sasuke sayang, kamu bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa kok.

"Setidaknya bahasa lo yang sopan dikit, dong. Disembelih..." Kiba pun ikut berjongkok memandangi ikan yang ternyata ribet banget sebelum siap makan.

"Daripada dibunuh atau disembelih, pake ini aja" lagi-lagi Hinata sang penyelamat datang membawa sebuah properti (?) sebuah balok kecil.

"Bu-buat apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget-kaget.

"Diginiin aja"

DUAAGGH..!

Dengan balok kayu yang tidak terlalu besar, Hinata memukulkan kayu tersebut kepada sang ikan. Seperti yang diharapkan. Ikannya diam kalem adem setelah dipukul balok kayu, pokoknya nurut dan pasrah aja pengen diapain sama Sasuke dan Kiba.

Sasuke dan Kiba kemudian bergantian membungkam pergerakan sang ikan, setelah itu mereka membelah perut ikan kemudian mengeluarkan isi perutnya. _Bdw,_ kok jadi kayak tutorial bersihin ikan gini sih.

Benar-benar perjuangan yang penuh keringat dan air mata. Ikan sekeranjang berhasil dibersikan oleh Kiba dan Sasuke. Hinata mengambil alih ikan untuk dibersihkan dan dilumuri bumbu.

"Kalian kupas bumbu dulu" Hinata memerintahkan, Kiba dan Sasuke menuju meja makan kecil untuk mengupas bawang merah, bawang putih beserta saudara tirinya. Eh, bukan _ding._ Ini bukan FTV.

"Hinata-chan, bawangnya ditelanjangin doang?" tanya Kiba inosen.

"Buset, dasar hentai. Bawang aja pengen lo telanjangin" Sasuke menendang kaki Kiba.

"A-apa ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Maksudnya, ini dikupas doang? Nggak di iris tipis-tipis gitu?" oh, jadi gitu.

Tidak ada kisah anak dan ibu yang terpisahkan, tidak ada novel tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan juga tak ada gebetan yang nggak peka tapi Kiba dan Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks..hiks..." mata Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Kiba pun sama, hidung mancungnya semakin lama semakin memerah.

"Gue nggak nyangka, ngupas bawang aja bikin gue terharu gini" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, ternyata perasaan kita halus banget ya, _man_. Ngupas bawang aja kita nggak tegaan sampe nangis gini" Kiba pun ikut meratapi dirinya yang menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Intinya, mereka berdua dibikin baper sama bawang merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama mari kita lihat perjalan Sai dan Shikamaru ke sungai.

Seperti cowok pada umumnya yang lupa cara kalem kalo udah ketemu cewek yang beningnya seperti tanpa kaca. Sai pun seolah nggak kehabisan stok senyumannya setelah senyum dari tadi, nggak jarang beberapa cewek dibikin salting oleh senyuman mautnya.

Kucing bunyinya gimana?

 _Meooonngg..._

Anak anjing bunyinya gimana?

 _Guk..gukk.._

Buaya bunyinya gimana?

"Hay, cantik. Bisa minta nomer hape kamu nggak?" tanya Sai menggoda sebagian cewek lewat.

"Jadi cowok jangan murahan amat. Kaleman dikit napa" Shikamaru risih melihat tingkah Sai. Shikamaru sebenernya bisa aja tebar pesona tapi nggak mungkin juga kalo sambil nenteng keranjang cucian gini.

Nggak lama kemudian tibalah mereka di tempat dimana mereka ditemukan oleh Hinata (?). Shikamaru berjalan sedikit lebih jauh untuk mencuci di batu-batuan tempat beberapa gadis juga masih sibuk dengan cucian mereka.

" _what's next_?" tanya Sai sambil dongo.

"Nyuci lah. Masa kuliah" Shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk di bebatuan.

"Emang lo tau caranya?" tanya Sai ikut mengambil posisi tak jauh dari Shikamaru.

"Caranya bunuh lo aja gue tau, apalagi kalo cuma nyuci pakean gini" Percayalah, siapapun bisa bertindak anarkis kalo jam tidurnya diganggu, apalagi bagi seorang tuti (tukang tidur) seperti Shikamaru.

Mereka kemudian mengambil satu per satu pakean dari keranjang cucian.

Baju.

Rok.

Baju lagi.

Rok lagi.

Lalu...

"WUIH, BUSET. APAAN NII...?" Shikamaru melempar sesuatu ke wajah Sai saat menemukan sesuatu yang nggak biasanya doi pegang.

"Ini namanya _bra._ Bahasa emak-emaknya, ini disebut BeHa" Sai menurunkan sesuatu yang sempat menutupi pandangannya.

"Huhh, gue kirain kacamata raksasa gitu" tuh kan, akhirnya Shikamaru bego juga.

"Ah, makanya. Sekali-kali nonton _video_ _if you know what i mean_ " Sai mencolek kepala Shikamaru.

"Iya, pokoknya sampe Konoha gue harus nonton. Masa nemu _bra_ aja gue sampe grogi gini" Shikamaru mengusap-usap dadanya yang semakin berdebar-debar. Ciiieee... ketemu _bra_ aja deg-degan. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

"Tenang aja, gue punya banyak. Ntar gue _copy_ -in ke lo" Sai menampilkan cap jempolnya.

"Nah, lo cuci gih" Sai melempar _bra_ putih kepada Shikamaru.

"Kok gue, lo aja" Shikamaru kembali melemparkan _bra_ malang tersebut kepada Sai.

"Anggap aja _training_ buat lo, biar nggak ngrogi megang _bra_ " nggak pengen kalah, Sai balik melempar Shikamaru.

"Ogah, ntar gue latihan pake punya istri gue" kali ini Shikamaru melempar agak kencang ke Sai.

"Lo nikahnya masih lama" Sai pun melempar dengan kekuatan penuh.

Mereka saling melempar _bra_ tanpa memperdulikan tatapan gadis-gadis lain yang juga masih mencuci. Dari kejauhan, mereka persis seperti pilem-pilem India yang lagi kasmaran. Diantara lemparan-lemparan tajam tersebut, Sai harus menerima kenyataan saat Shikamaru menghindar dan _bra_ tersebut...

"Wuiihhh, hanyut kebawa arruuusss...!" Shikamaru berdiri berseru memandang _bra_ Hinata yang terbawa arus sungai yang lumayan deras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita tinggalkan perdebatan Sai dan Shikamaru di tepi sungai. Sekarang saatnya melihat situasi dan kondisi di kebun samping rumah Hinata, tempat Naruto dan Gaara berduaan. Berduaan nyari ubi dan kol maksudnya.

 _Joollaanng si jollaanng..._

 _Si jomblo petualaanngg..._

 _Niat liburan tapi malah nyasar_

 _Nggak tau jalan pulang laaanng..langg..laanngg.._

Begitulah nyanyian Gaara saat memasuki kebun mini milik Hinata.

"Lo bisa diem nggak sih, mending lo cari tau gih, pohon ubi itu yang kayak gimana" kata Naruto gelisah memandang sekeliling.

Meskipun kebun ini terlihat kecil tapi tanaman di dalamnya ngalahin jenis tanaman di Kebun Raya Bogor, saking banyaknya.

"Coba tanya dukun terdekat, kali aja dia tahu mana pohon ubi" ucap Gaara santai.

"GAARAAA...!" Naruto akhirnya melepaskan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak.

"Iya, iya. Gue jelasin ciri-cirinya ya, elo yang cari. Berhubung nilai pertanian gue semasa SMP emang yang terbaik" Gaara membanggakan diri.

"Iya, gimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Naruto pasrah memandang sekeliling

"Ciri-cirinya, rada tinggi, berkulit sawo matang, memiliki tompel pada bagian kiri wajahnya, mengenakan _t-shirt_ biru dan menghilang disekitar warung pojok"

"Ini pohon ubi, kurap. Bukan ciri-ciri orang ilang" Naruto pengen banget membunuh sesuatu saat ini.

"Iya, iya. Pohon ubi itu biasanya kecil, tinggi, batangnya bergerigi dan daunnya ijo kecoklatan rada keungu-unguan" nah, cari dah tuh, Naruto.

Naruto dan Gaara gampang-gampang aja menemukan kol tapi beda halnya pohon ubi. Kalo di Mekkah nih, mereka berdua udah kayak _tawaf_. Udah keliling 7 kali tapi nggak nemu pohon ubi juga.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak di depan mereka bergerak, semacam ada yang mau keluar. Apa hayoo yang mau keluar, hahaha.

"Apaan tuh, _man.._ " Gaara memundurkan langkahnya.

"Naga, bukan?" tebak Naruto, ngaco.

"Jangan-jangan kuda poni yang suka makan apel?" Gaara pun nggak kalah ngaconya.

"Atau nggak kuda pegagus kayak di pilem pilem Berbi?" Hayoloh, Naruto. Ketahuan tontonannya apaan.

"Atau jangan-jangan mantan gue yang minta balikan?" aahhhh, Gaara.

 **Kkkrssskkrkkskksss...**

Semak belukar tersebut makin mengeluarkan suara yang menyeramkan, perlahan-lahan menyembullah kepala manusia lengkap dengan tubuh kaki dan tangannya.

"TUUUYYUUUULLLLL...!" teriak Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan mengangetkan si terduga tuyul.

"Apaa?" terdengar suara serak khas seorang laki-laki berumur.

"Jangan ganggu kami, kami anak muda baik-baik. Nggak suka nonton bokep apalagi ngintip cewek pake rok mini. Sumpah..!" Naruto melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya si terduga tuyul.

"Kita cuma disuruh nyari ubi. Kalau anda kurcaci hutan ini, kami tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan" Gaara pun menyakinkan si terduga tuyul yang kini diyakini sebagai kurcaci hutan.

"Kakek Ohnoki..!" seru Hinata keluar dari dalam rumah melalui pintu dapur.

"Eh?" Gaara dan Naruto saling pandang.

' _Ha? Ternyata kakeknya Hinata'_

"Eh, ternyata Kakek.. tadi kirain naga, hehe" ucap Naruto sok akrab mendekati kakek Hinata yang bertubuh pendek nan kecil.

"Saking karismatiknya, kita sampe ngirain kakek ini kurcaci hutan, hehe" Gaara mengusap bulir keringat di keningnya. Jujur aja _guys_ , Gaara takut ngeliat penampakan aneh semacam Kakek Ohnoki, Kakeknya Hinata.

"Sejak kapan saya punya cucu laki-laki?" Kakek Ohnoki memandang Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Anggap aja cucu sendiri, Kek" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Atau nggak, anggap cucu angkat aja, Kek" Gaara ikutan bungkuk-bungkuk, takut diusir.

Hinata menjelaskan semuanya pada kakeknya, rentetan kesialan yang menimpa orang-orang yang kini berada di kebun kecilnya. Naruto dan Gaara mewakili seluruh kerabat kerja yang bertugas memohon izin untuk nginap barang sehari sebulan di rumah Hinata.

Kakek Ohnoki mengangguk, sekarang Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata bukanlah janda beranak satu karena pakean anak kecil yang dijemur di belakang rumah. Pakaian kecil itu adalah pakaian kakeknya Hinata.

Hinata mengekor di belakang Kakek Ohnoki disusul Gaara dan Naruto yang telah menemukan ubi berkat bantuan Hinata. Mereka kemudian menuju dapur tempat Sasuke dan Kiba latihan menjadi tukang sate. Tiup sana tiup sini, kipas sana kipas sini.

Naruto dan Gaara kemudian bergabung menjadi _team work_ divisi konsumsi bersama Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Siapa nih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik melihat kakek-kakek bertubuh kecil.

"Orang nyasar juga ya?" tanya Kiba nggak ngerti suasana.

"Anjiiirr, itu kakeknya Hinata, _baka!"_ bisik Naruto menyadarkan Kiba.

"Mereka siapa, Hinata?" tanya kakek Ohnoki.

"Ini kek, yang mukanya kayak anak anjing ini namanya Inuzuka Kiba" Hinata memperkenalkan Kiba pada kakeknya.

' _Masa tampang cakep gini kayak anak anjing'_ batin Kiba melongos.

"Yang rambutnya kayak ayam _kate_ ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Kek" kali ini Hinata menunjuk Sasuke.

' _Ayam kate darimane?'_

"Terus yang mukanya kayak serigala namanya Uzumaki Naruto"

' _Asal bukan duo serigala aja deh, Neng'_

"Terus yang mukanya kayak kucing ini namanya Sabaku Gaara, Kek"

' _Kayak kucing? Emang iye?'_

Kakek Ohnoki beristirahat di _bale-bale_ teras depan rumahnya, Hinata mengantarkan kopi. Sementara itu di dapur terjadi kerusuhan yang tak mampu di redam.

Sasuke yang sampe pake jas hujannya Shikamaru sebagai pelindung saat goreng ikan,

"Takut percikan minyak" begitu ucapan Sasuke,

Kiba yang mati-matian mempertahankan nyala api untuk masak nasi, Hinata masih memasak menggunakan kayu bakar.

Naruto yang sibuk dengan ubinya dan Gaara yang tidak tahu harus ngapain sementara semua orang sibuk.

Kerusuhan tak hanya terdengar di dapur, di depan pagar masuk pun Sai dan Shikamaru seolah tak ingin kalah membuat kerusuhan, tak lain dan tak bukan saling menyalahkan atas hilangnya _bra_ putih Hinata.

" _Man,_ lo yakin kita nggak salah rumah?" tanya Sai memandang orang tua kerdil yang lagi asik ngopi di teras rumah. Kurang _wifi_ aja sih, udah mirip kafe ni rumah.

"Nggak, gue yakin ini rumahnya Hinata" Shikamaru melangkah menuju jemuran untuk menjemur cucian Hinata.

"Lo yakin dia bukan goblin kayak di pilem _Harry Potter_?" tanya Sai mulai menjemur baju dan rok Hinata.

"Masa iya goblin ngopi-ngopi santai gitu" Shikamaru pun ikut menjemur pakaian Hinata.

Di tengah-tengah keasikan Shikamaru dan Sai memandang kakek Ohnoki lagi ngopi, Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar masih lengkap dengan jas hujannya membawa sepiring ubi goreng untuk kakek Ohnoki.

"Anak ilang mana tuh?" celetuk Sai.

"Kakeknya Hinata, etaaannnn...!" seru Sasuke disertai senyum paksa.

"Selamat siang, Keeeekkkkk..." Sapa Sai dan Shikamaru tanpa perlu diperintah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, makan siang pun seakan mengakrabkan Kakek Ohnoki dengan cucu laki-laki dadakannya. Matahari bentar lagi meninggalkan bumi, seperti biasanya. Meskipun tiap hari ditinggal matahari, bumi tidak pernah bersedih karena ia tahu matahari pergi hanya untuk kembali lagi keesokan harinya *ehbaper.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil menikmati perpaduan antara hangatnya sinar matahari senja dengan sejuknya angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Sore-sore gini enaknya ngapain yaa..." kata Gaara kekenyangan setelah makan masakan pertama teman-temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang biasa kalian kerjakan kalau di Konoha kalau sudah sore begini?" tanya kakek Ohnoki seolah menemukan teman ngobrol asik.

"Biasanya sih, Kek. Kita main futsal" celetuk Kiba.

"Kadang juga cuma main PS" tambah Naruto.

"Atau nggak baca ulang _chat history_ sama gebetan yang sekarang jadi pacar orang" Ciiee, Sai baper ciieee...

"Eh, lo mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang kini tanpa baju tanpa celana tapi tenang aja, doi pake handuk kok.

"Keliatannya mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru risih.

"Kalo dibilang mau dugem ya nggak mungkin" Gaara kau ini-

"Dilihat dari penampilannya dan barang bawannya. Si jomblo gonrong ini mau mandi" Kiba menatap Shikamaru dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut terus turun lagi ke ujung kaki.

"Udah tau, nanya. Gue nggak bisa bobo kalo nggak _fresh_. Gue mau _otw_ sungai. _Bye."_ Shikamaru berlalu dengan tampilan _sexy_ -nya menuju sungai.

"Terus disini kalo sore-sore biasanya ngapain, Kek?" tanya Sasuke sokab (sokakrab).

"Biasanya minum sake" kata si Kakek santai.

"Kalian sudah pernah coba belum?" lanjut Kakek Ohnoki, yang lain menggeleng.

"Ini sake murni tanpa campuran apapun" Kakek Ohnoki mengeluarkan satu jerigen penuh sake murni.

"Wah, boleh juga nih" Naruto udah ngiler duluan.

"Tapi kita masih dibawa umur" Gaara menyela.

"Sadar, _nyet._ Sadar...umur lo udah 20 tahun _otw_ 21 malah" Kiba menendang kaki Gaara.

"Wah, kapan lagi bisa nyoba yang murni kayak gini" Sai kayaknya juga udah kebelet.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kalian ingin coba, tidak?" sekali lagi Kakek Ohnoki menawarkan, Gaara berlari menuju dapur mengambil gelas.

Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan sake murni tanpa campuran apapun itu, pemuda cakep yang kelak jadi suami Kika itu memilih keluar ke _bale-bale_ sambil nemenin Hinata yang lagi lipat jemuran hasil kerja Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Hei, lagi apa" oke. Ini pertanyaan sapu jagat paling basi setelah 'udah makan?'

"Lagi melipat pakaian" jawab Hinata kalem. Sasuke mengambil duduk tak jauh dari Hinata.

" _Thanks_ ya, udah ngizinin aku dan temen-temen nginap disini. Kalo nggak ada kamu, kami nggak tahu harus tidur dimana" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menunduk malu-malu .

"Ti-tidak masalah. Rumah kami ja-jarang rame seperti ini" Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya. Nggak tahan dipandangi Sasuke.

' _Rame? Tunggu aja, bentar lagi bakal rusuh. Gue jamin'_

"Yang lain sedang apa?" tanya Hinata melirik ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, mereka mencoba sake. Oh iya, itu bangunan apa?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk bangunan tinggi tak jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"Entahlah, tapi ku dengar itu _villa_ milik orang kaya" Hinata menghentikan aktifitas melipat pakaiannya dan memandang bangunan _villa_ yang menjadi tujuan beberapa orang.

"Bagian belakang _villa-_ ku juga seperti itu, mirip ya" kata Sasuke dengan begonya tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah? Sepertinya cucianku ada yang kurang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin senja, sungai pun semakin sepi. Shikamaru menanggalkan handuknya di salah satu batuan dan berendam di salah satu bagian sungai yang lumayan dalam. Ia melepas kunciran rambutnya dan sesekali menyelam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dari kejauhan dua pemuda berjalan melewati sungai. Sebut saja namanya Sasori dan Yahiko.

"Eh, eh. Nggak biasanya cewek-cewek di desa kita mandi jam segini" Sasori menyadarkan rekannya, Yahiko. Mereka berdua baru pulang dari sawah layaknya pemuda-pemuda desa.

"Wah, iya" Yahiko pun memandang seseorang yang sedang berendam sebatas leher dengan rambut hitam yang dibiarkan tergerai tersapu oleh aliran air sungai yang sejuk.

"Jangan-jangan, itu bidadari yang diceritakan di buku SD kita" Sasori tiba-tiba teringat dengan bacaannya semasa SD.

"Katanya kalo kita ambil selendangnya dia bisa jadi istri kita"Yahiko pun menambahkan.

Sasori dan Yahiko kemudian mengendap-endap mendekati batu tempat Shikamaru menyimpan handuknya.

"Bidadari kok pake handuk sih?" tanya Yahiko memegang handuk Shikamaru.

"Bidadarinya udah modern kali. Masa hari gini mandi pake selendang, kampungan!" Sasori berpikiran _post_ -modernisme.

"Terus motifnya kok _Marsupilami_ gini" Yahiko semakin heran.

"Ah, anggap aja si bidadari ini _fans-_ nya _Marsupilami_. Ayo, cabut!" Sasori membawa pergi handuk _Marsupilami_ Shikamaru bersama Yahiko.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru sudah merasa cukup _rilex_ setelah berendam. Ia berbalik mencari handuknya dan ternyata-

"Oeh, handuk guee mana" Shikamaru memandang sekeliling tak menemukan handuknya.

Suasana di rumah Hinata semakin rame, lebih dari rame malah. Bayangin aja, Naruto, Kiba dan Sai udah mabuk. Mabuk karena pertama kali minum sake, bukan mabuk judi atau mabuk janda loh ya.

"Aaa, Sakuuraaaa-chaaann, aku salah apaaaaa..." ketahuan, Naruto masih nggak rela diputusin sama Sakura.

" _Uuggghh..._ Akamarrruuu, berhenti..." Kiba pun ngigo soal Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya dan Sai-

Senyum senyum sendiri sambil menutup matanya, ia terbaring lemah sambil bergerak kesana kemari.

Lalu, Gaara?

"Kok elo nggak mabok sih?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Gaara baik-baik aja.

"Gue nggak mabuk. Makanya, minum antimo" ucap Gaara sumringah sambil menunjukkan bungkusan obat anti mabok perjalanan.

"Eh, itu Shikamaru mana? Kok jam segini belum pulang" Sasuke mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Shikamaru.

"HUUUUAAAAAA...!" Hinata menjerit.

"eebuuseet, apaan tuh!" seru Gaara nggak kalah terkejutnya.

"Manusia purba dari mana?" Sasuke pun nggak bisa lolos dari rasa _shock._

"Siapakah dirimu, kisanak?" tanya Kakek Ohnoki.

Gimana nggak heran, bayangin aja di depan pintu seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut panjang terurai tanpa sehelai benang pun, bagian pinggangnya hanya ditutupi oleh daun pisang sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain ia tutupi dengan tumbuhan merambat.

"Cepet ambilin gue handuk" kata Shikamaru menggigil kedinginan.

"SHIKAMARRRUUU?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nggak tahu kenapa, makin gaje aja nih fic.**

 **Haha.**

 **See you next chap, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © OOC berkepanjangan, Bahasa nggak baku, alur secepat kecepatan cahaya, typo tak kasat mata dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Status jomblo dan malam minggu yang tak dirindukan membuat Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai dan Kiba melakukan perjalanan di akhir pekan, bagaimana kisah perjalanan absurd mereka?

Note © Hanya ff samvah yang ingin sekedar menghibur :v/Banyak _scene_ nggak penting dan garing banget! Daripada dongkol, mending klik tombol back aja kaka :v

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngetrip**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepet ambilin gue handuk" kata Shikamaru menggigil kedinginan.

"SHIKAMARRRUUU?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shikamarrruuu, apa yang terjadi sama lo?" ucap Sai buru-buru mengambilkan handuk motif Spongebob, jangan tanya ini handuk milik siapa.

"Lo nggak habis diperkosa kan?" tanya Gaara memandang Shikamaru yang mulai menyingkirkan satu per satu dedaunan dan rerumputan dari tubuhnya.

"Gue nggak nyangka lo melepas keperjakan lo secepet ini, bukannya selama ini kita janjian untuk melepasnya ke istri tercinta doang kalo kita udah nikah?" Naruto berdiri mengusap tetesan air mata di sudut matanya dan herannya gue juga heran kenapa Naruto bisa terharu.

"Lo pada ngomong apa sih, gue ini bukan tipe cowok yang bakalan diperkosa, gue tipe cowok yang memperkosa. Ngerti?" Shikamaru berhasil membungkan Naruto, sementara itu Sasuke membantu Shikamaru melepaskan tumbuhan yang sengaja ditumbuhkan di tubuh Shikamaru (?)

Hinata dan Kiba menuju dapur membuatkan minuman hangat, bukan hanya untuk Shikamaru –yang katanya bukan cowok yang bakalan diperkosa- tapi juga untuk seluruh tamu eksklusif lainnya.

Kakek Ohnoki sudah tenang di alam sana, di alam mimpi maksudnya. Doi terlalu banyak minum malam ini.

"Biar aku yang bawain ya" kata Kiba caper maksimal sambil membawa nampan berisi 7 gelas minuman.

Makin malam bukannya makin sunyi, keliatannya permasalahan Shikamaru nggak kunjung-kunjung beres. Naruto yang tetap mencurigai Shikamaru melanggar janji pertemanan sehidup semati dan setelah mati –melepas keperjakaan-, Sai yang berusaha menengahi, Sasuke yang berusaha merapikan rambut Shikamaru dengan sisir Hinata dan tidak ketinggalan Gaara yang menganggap Shikamaru tidak becus menjaga handuk Marsupilami pemberiannya.

Skefo _guys_ , waktu kemaren Gaara liburan di luar negeri, doi beli ole-ole _antimainstream_ buat temen-temennya. _Yup,_ sebagai tanda persatuan. Untuk dirinya sendiri, _of course_ nggak boleh nggak, Gaara pilih Spongebob. Untuk Sai, Gaara memilihkan _Hello_ _Kitty_ , alasannya karena Sai mirip _Hello Kitty_ yang selalu tersenyum. Bayangin deh, Sai pake handuk sejenis gituan. Unyu-unyu ngeselin gimana gitu ya.

Untuk Kiba, ini juga gue heran. Bisa-bisanya gitu Gaara milih handuk _Barbie_ buat Kiba. Katanya biar Kiba nggak grogi kalo mulai PDKT sama cewek, secara gitu ya setiap mandi selalu ngeliat cewek cantik di handuknya. Sejomblo-jomblonya Kiba tapi menurut gue Kiba nggak segitu membutuhkan keprihatinan sejenis gituan -_-

Untuk Naruto yang selalu mengharapkan keajaiban, Gaara milihin Doraemon. Harapannya Gaara, suatu saat Doraemon yang ada di handuk Naruto bisa menjadi nyata dan mengabulkan segala doa dan permintaan dari dasar lautan lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam. Entah Gaara yang baik banget ato gimana tapi harapan kadang cuma tinggal harapan. Kata-kata dan janji yang hanya berujung menjadi wacana tanpa realisasi. *apasih

Untuk Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa maunya, Gaara sengaja memilihkan handuk _Mickey Mouse_. Harapannya biar Sasuke selalu ceria dan berusaha tampil unyu. Gaara capek banget disinisin mulu sama Sasuke dan pas nerima handuk pemberian dari Gaara, tetep aja Sasuke pasang tampang sinis.

Sebagai tanda terima kasihnya Sasuke, handuk dari Gaara nggak mau doi pake, mau disimpen aja dulu. Katanya buat anaknya kelak. Uuhhhhhh, manis banget sih Sasu-chhaannnn.

Dan untuk Shikamaru, tak perlu lagi kau tanyakan. Handuk marsupilami kesayangannya sudah berpindah tangan ke Yahiko dan Sasori yang menganggapnya selendang bidadari.

"Udah deh, pada berisik. Ntar kan bisa beli lagi handuknya" Sai memasang tampang 'Hayati lelah, Bang' saat melihat teman-temannya masih nggak bisa _peace, love and gaul_.

"Beli lagi? apa-apa itu bagusnya yang pertama, kalo cuma yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam, ketujuh-"

" _Man,_ kebanyakan" Gaara menyadarkan Naruto.

"Lagian itu sengaja Gaara pilihin buat lo dengan sepenuh hatinya, handuk aja lo nggak bisa jaga, apalagi cewek. Pantesan lo ditikung mulu, _man_ " Udah dimarahin, disindir pula. Ibaratnya tuh baru nginvit BBM gebetan, belum sempat PDKT hape ilang, giliran beli hape baru, nginvit ulang malah udah nggak di _accept_. Sakit!

"Lo kok jadi bawa-bawa kejombloan gue sih" Shikamaru mulai sinis, handuk Spongebob milik Gaara masih terpampang nyata di kepala Shikamaru. Katanya Sasuke, disini nggak ada _hair dryer_ jadi Shikamaru nurut-nurut aja biar rambut panjangnya cepet kering.

"Emangnya handuknnya lo simpen dimana sih?" Sasuke juga nggak habis pikir. Kalo dipikir-pikir, handuk pemberian Gaara waktu itu semacam _unpredictable gift_. Meski rada jijik tapi Sasuke bener-bener menghargai handuk tersebut sebagai tanda persatuan...kejombloan. Mungkin.

"Daripada ngeributin handuk marsupilami yang kini tinggal kenangan, mending kalian minum dulu" ucap Kiba watados –wajahtanpadosa- sambil meletakkan nampan berisi 7 gelas minuman di atas meja.

"Ini batu, gue mandi disini dan handuk itu gue simpen disini" Shikamaru tetep kekeh, doi menggeser beberapa gelas minuman untuk menjelaskan peta dan lokasi tempat handuk marsupilami andalannya hilang. Yah, andalan sudah jadi milik orang. Jangan baper!

"Kalo emang lo simpen disini, kenapa bisa lo sampe kehilangannya?" kehilaaanngaaaann. Gaara memperhatikan gelas-gelas yang tadinya disusun Shikamaru.

"Kalo gue nggak salah inget, disini juga ada batu, lo pasti mandi di belakang batu ini kan?" Naruto juga ikutan menyusun gelas yang diibaratkan sebagai batu.

"Yaiyalah. Gue malu kali mandi sambil porno aksi di sungai. Kampung orang pula" Entah kenapa, semakin lama gelasnya semakin tidak beraturan dan semakin panik pula lah wajahnya si Eneng Hinata.

"Selain itu, batunya nggak disitu aja. Masih ada disini" Sasuke juga nggak ketinggalan meletakkan gelas.

"Ehh, itu...ta-tadi..." Hinata mulai panik memandang gelas-gelas yang sudah tak beraturan, tidak seperti yang ia susun tadi.

"Ah, yaudahlah. Ntar kalo lo ulang tahun gue beliin handuk lagi" Gaara menyerah. Kasian juga ngeliat Shikamaru yang habis kehilangan masa dimarah-marahin.

"Ntar beliin gue yang marsupilami lagi ya" kata Shikamaru melepaskan handuk Spongebob di kepalanya.

"Iya, ntar gue beliin yang marsupilami"

"Nah, untuk merayakan malam terakhir kita di rumahnya Hinata-chan, kita _cheers_ dulu dong" Kiba mengangkat satu gelas.

"Gue yang mana nih" Naruto memperhatikan jejeran gelas.

"Sama aja. Gak usah pilih yang banyak atau gimana" Sasuke pun mengangkat gelas.

"Nih, buat kamu. Ntar dihabisin Naruto loh" Sasuke menyerahkan satu gelas minuman pada Hinata yang diterima sambil malu-malu dan sedikit panik.

 _CHHEERRSSSS..._

Meski hanya teh hangat yang dicampur madu tapi rasanya nikmat aja gitu. Senikmat menikmati segelas susu hangat di pagi hari sambil menerima kabar kamu udah putus dari dia.

"Ah, barusan minum yang kayak ginian" kata Gaara menghabiskan hingga tetes terakhir. Ala-ala iklan susu jaman dulu, jaman dimana sinetron belum membuat Emak _overprotective_ terhadap remot tv.

"Makasih ya, _sorry_ kita ngerepotin sambil berisik" ucap Sai merasa bersalah udah mengganggu ketenangan kampung orang.

"Kok lo nggak abis?" tanya Naruto heran melihat gelas Sasuke yang keliatannya cuma berkurang satu tegukan.

"Ini yang namanya teh campur madu ya?" tanya Sasuke mengeryit memandang gelas minumannya.

"Iya, dasar kampungan. Enak gini masa nggak diabisin. Gue capek-capek bikin ini sama Hinata-chan" Kiba memaksa Sasuke untuk menghabiskannya.

"Abisin dong. Nggak enak sama Hinata yang udah capek-capek bikin" Shikamaru pun ikut mendesak Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi rasanya aneh. Nggak ada teh rasa ginian" Sasuke tetap menolak.

"Ja-jangan-jangan, ituuu..." Hinata berucap dengan mata terbelalak.

"APAAAAN?" yang lain berteriak serentak, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang _horror_ bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia alami.

"Air deterjen?" Sai ngaco. Pengen rasanya Sasuke nangis sambil bakar aspal.

"Racun tikus?" Naruto pun nebak kemungkinan terburuk.

" _Shit._ Muntahin, _man..._ muntahin" Shikamaru membuka lebar-lebar mulut Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan tapi..."

"TAPI APAAAA?"

"Tadi kalian menukar-nukar gelas mi-minuman, mu-mungkin minuman di ge-gelas Sasuke adalah ge-gelas be-berisi..."

"BERIIISSIII...?"

"Kiranti"

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, mentari pagi tak lelah memberikan sinar hangat di penghujung malam. Sama kayak gue, nggak pernah lelah nunggu lo peka.

Enam _backpack_ telah terpasang di punggung pemiliknya masing-masing. Bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan yang udah terasa kayak perjalanan dari Bumi ke Matahari. Hinata dan Kakek Ohnoki berdiri di depan pintunya memandang 6 pemuda rusuh yang telah membuat rumah mereka lebih berwarna dengan kerusuhan.

"Kita pamit ya, Kek. Makasih banget udah diizinin nginep, makan dan ribut disini" Shikamaru menyalami Kakek Ohnoki dan Hinata, yang lainnya mengikut di belakang.

"Kalo ada sumur di ladang, bolehlah kita menumpang mandi. Kalo ada umur panjang, kau ku lamar nanti" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata saat bersalaman.

" _J-ja naa..._ "

Sesuai petunjuk Kakek Ohnoki, mereka hanya perlu berjalan lurus mengikuti pematang sawah sampai menemukan jalan beton di samping sebuah rumah besar lalu belok kanan. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam perjalanan. Sungguh, jomblo-jomblo petualang yang tangguh.

"Wah, di depan udah jalan beton tuh" tunjuk Sai bermandikan keringat dan kenangan masa lalu.

"Buseeettt. Besok-besok kalo ada lomba jalan Marathon gue pengen daftar" Naruto menurunkan _bacpack_ -nya lalu tanpa pikir panjang doi memutuskan untuk berbaring.

Persetan dengan dimana ia sekarang. Intinya capek, kalo disuruh milih antara jalan Marathon atau _move on_ dari mantan, kayaknya Naruto lebih milih nguras sumur pake gelas akua. Capeknya sama.

"Gila. Capek banget gue. Mana panas banget lagi" berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung baringan di tengah jalan, Sai milih ngadem di DPR (Di bawah Pohon Rindang).

"Apa jangan-jangan Neraka bocor ya?" selain mengakibatkan mimpi buruk, kepanasan juga bisa bikin orang jadi bego. Sasuke misalnya.

"Baru juga kemarin keramas, sekarang lepek lagi" Shikamaru mengeratkan kunciran rambutnya.

"Kalo gini gue pengen nyebur aja di kali terdekat" Gaara membuka kaosnya. Kalian tahu kan apa yang keliatan? Duhh .

"Sok pengen nyebur. Berenang aja nggak becus" setelah lelah dan setengah matang di tengah jalan, Naruto ikut bergabung neduh di DPR.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat beberapa rombongan manusia. Paling depan seorang anak kecil bermata sembab membawa sebuah bingkai foto, di belakangnya beberapa perempuan saling berpelukan sambil nangis bombai. Di belakangnya lagi sebuah peti mati dibawa oleh 4 laki-laki.

"Apaan tuh, _man_?" tanya Shikamaru. Maklum, rambutnya doi lagi lepek, wajar kalo Shikamaru _loading_ -nya agak lama...banget.

"Masih nanya lagi. Parade keliling. Itu namanya orang meninggal" Kiba menjawab menggunakan metode sarkastik.

"Aneh ya, di Konoha perasaan kalo orang meninggal benderanya warna putih. Kenapa disini kuning ya?" gumam Sasuke heran sambil kipas-kipas kepanasan, poni-poni panjangnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat bikin doi makin syyyeeeksyyyeeehhhhh.

"Gue juga penasaran" Sai nyeletuk.

"Tanya ah" Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seorang pria yang lumayan bangkotan yang membawa bendera kuning. Tampilannya tidak beda jauh dengan mumi, hampir seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang putih-putih. Sebut saja namanya Danzo.

Danzo kebetulan berjalan paling belakang, terpisah dari rombongan lainnya. Orang tua yang tak lama lagi menghuni pemakaman itu melewati Naruto dengan langkahnya yang masih kalah lomba lari sama siput.

"Pak, Pak.." Naruto berdiri, berniat menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya dan teman-temannya penasaran.

"Hhmm..." pak Danzo menoleh.

"Pak, kenapa kalo orang meninggal disini benderannya kuning. Biasanya kan putih, Pak?"

"Karena Spongebob warnanya kuning. Saya suka warna kuning" jawab Danzo kemudian berlalu.

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

"Gaara, lo yakin lo bukan anak pungut di keluarga lo?" Kiba mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sialan lo. Gue ini anak bungsu kesayangan Emak gue"

"Bukan gitu tapi gue ngerasa lo dan bapak-bapak tadi punya hubungan yang erat" ternyata Sasuke pun menyadarinya.

"Kenapa emangnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan sepanjang jalan kenangan. Sekali lagi, bersyukurlah punya temen peka sejenis Sai, sementara yang lainnya ber-apatis ria, Sai mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Wah, gak nyangka gue ada bangunan gede kayak gini di tengah-tengah perkampungan" ucap Sai mecahin gelas –baca:keheningan- biar rame.

"Kalo diliat-liat keren juga ya, pasti yang punya orang kaya nih" Naruto ikut mengagumi sebuah bangunan yang lebih kerennya kalo kita sebut villa.

"Ah, biasa aja. Ini mirip villa keluarga gue" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memandang halaman dan bangunan villa yang sangat-sangat nggak asing buat mata sexy-nya yang author 'syuka syekaleh'

"Jangan mampir-mampir lagi deh, kali aja rumah kosong yang ada hantunya" Gaara cari aman, kan lain lagi ceritanya kalo nemu hantu-hantuan. Mendingan sial aja deh.

"U-chi-ha-'s vi-lla" Kiba mengeja kata per kata dari papan yang tak begitu besar di bagian pagar villa tersebut.

"Oh, nama villa ini vila Uchiha" lanjut Kiba santai.

"Oh, Uchiha ya" gumam Naruto.

"Ntar dulu" Shikamaru baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Nama lengkap Sasuke siapa?" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Uchiha Sasukkee..!" jawab yang lain masih _disconnect_ aja.

"Dasar temen fiktif lo. Masa temenan 3 tahun nama lengkap gue aja lo nggak apal" entah kenapa peran Gaara yang selalu ngeselin diganti oleh Shikamaru –menurut Sasuke-

"Di dunia ini Uchiha cuma satu kan?" Sai pun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Iyalah, keluarga mana lagi yang songong dan suka pamer kalo bukan Uchiha" Naruto memperjelas.

"Kalo Uchiha cuma satu..."

"Berarti..."

"Villa ini..."

"KIITAA SAMMMPPPPEEEEEE...!"

Begitulah hidup, kadang Tuhan mempertemukan kita dengan tujuan kita dengan cara yang tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Tapi kalo bisa _request_ sama Tuhan, gue dan tujuan gue jangan dipertemukan melalui jalan kesialan gini.

Setelah menyempatkan diri sujud syukur sejenak, keenam manusia nyasar tersebut memasuki villa yang telah mengukir sejarah kesialan sepanjang masa dalam lembaran kehidupan mereka *apabangetdah.

"Kok sepi sih" Kiba melirik sekitar sambil ngadem di teras villa menikmati suara air mancur yang nenangin hati yang baru aja diobrak-abrik gebetan yang ternyata belum _move on_ dari mantannya.

"Namanya juga villa keluarga,ya buat liburan" Gaara meneguk sisa minuman teh campur madu semalam, bukan kiranti loh ya.

"Tapi kan biasanya ada sejenis pelayan atau apa gitu" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik _backpack_ -nya mencari kunci villa.

"Ja-jangan bilang lo lupa bawa!" Sai panik duluan, masa iya udah nemu villa-nya kunci malah ketinggalan.

"Tenang _vroh_ , bisa gue pastikan kalo kesialan kita cukup sampe disini" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumah dengan gantungan _mickey mouse_ yang lumayan gede.

Sasuke menyalakan satu per satu lampu untuk menerangi villa yang begitu besar untuk 4 orang anggota keluarga Uchiha. Seperti yang Sasuke ceritakan, villanya sepi dan kosong –kayak hatinya- karena kebetulan yang melengkapi kesialan mereka pelayan-pelayan mengambil cuti. Jadinya, sepi deh.

"Bagus deh, jadi bisa lega juga ngapa-ngapainnya" kata Kiba tak melepaskan pandangannya dari barang-barang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ngapa-ngapain? Jangan pikir lo bisa ngapa-ngapain kita disini ya. Dasar LGBT lo" Gaara parno.

"Wah, ini poto gede banget. Gonrong lagi, mirip-mirip sama lo!" kata Sai memperhatikan bingkai foto yang lumayan gede.

"Itu leluhur gue, Uchiha Madara"

"Jadi bener kalo lo itu keturunan pemberontak yang menentang kebijakan Presiden pertama kita?" ini Shikamaru, maklumin aja _guys_. Anak pemerintahan gitu loh.

"Lah, ini juga mirip sama lo. Siapa nih?" Sai lagi-lagi memandang foto yang lain.

"Itu Uchiha Izuna, adeknya Kakek Madara gue. Dari seluruh garis keturunan, gue paling mirip sama ni orang tapi tetep aja gue yang paling cakep" Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lah, ini. Rambutnya agak _curly_ , njiiirr, matanya lentik amat" kayaknya Sai terobsesi dengan keluarga Uchiha deh.

"Ini temen deket Abang gue, namanya Uchiha Shisui, malah mereka yang kayak sodara, sementara gue gak beda jauh dengan rempah-rempah di bungkusan kripik. Doi lagi Afrika, lama gak balik. Sibuk nyari jodoh kali"

"Wah, gue nggak nyangka keluarga lo menjunjung tinggi silsilah keluarga, mpe poto-potonya di pajang gini" Naruto bener-bener kagum. Bukan apanya dari garis keturunannya Naruto cuma tau Namikaze Minato, Bapaknya dan Uzumaki Kushina, Emaknya. Sisanya, entahlah. Mungkin telah hilang tertiup angin senja.

"Mana mukanya mirip-mirip elo semua" Gaara mengamati.

"Yaiyalah, wajar dong. Malah aneh kalo orang Uchiha mirip sama lo"

 _ **SIIGHHHTT...!**_

Sebuah bayangan lewat.

Berambut panjang.

Dengan mata yang menakutkan.

"APAAN TUUHHHHHH...!" Seru Kiba.

"Apaan emang?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Gu-gue baru aja ngeliat sesuatu, bayangan atau apa gitu. Intinya serem" Kiba berjalan asal menuju ruang villa yang lain. Perasaannya nggak enak banget, lebih nggak enak dari BBM delieve nggak di read tapi yang punya ganti DP dan ganti status.

" _Man,_ udah berapa hari villa lo kosong gini?" tanya Naruto ingin memastikan.

"Berapa ya, 10 hari kali" jawab Sasuke yang sebenernya ngasal. Intinya, udah lama pokoknya.

"Gue denger-denger nih, kalo bangunan udah kosong lebih dari 5 hari, bisa jadi ada makhluk lain yang ngisi" kata Naruto pake suara pelan.

"Ah, yang bener lo...!" Sasuke merasa agak parno juga kalo udah gini.

"Jangan-jangan villa lo ini punya penunggu" Gaara menambahkan.

"Bisa jadi, ah, jangan ngaco lo" gini-gini Sasuke juga takut sama yang serem-serem kayak hari senin masuk pagi terus upacara abis itu belajar matematika 4 jam. Nikmat Tuhanmu yang mana yang engkau dustakan.

"Lo-lo pada pernah nongkrong di gak?" Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di depan TV LCD gede sambil ngadem.

"Ha? Apaan tuh fanfiction?" tanya yang lain penasaran dan ikutan ngadem juga.

"Kalian nongkrongnya di sosmed alay mulu sih. Sekali-sekali di fanfiction dong. Fanfiction itu forum fiksi terbesar bagi pecinta anime/manga"

"Iye, iye gue tahu. Terus apa hubungannya fanfiction dan hantu yang bisa aja jadi penunggu villanya Sasuke?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Jadi gini, gue pernah baca salah satu fic, judulnya A Letter at 3 am" ehm, itukah dirimu Gaara? yang ternyata diam-diam...

"Wih, keren juga judulnya" Sai mengomentari.

"Iyalah, authornya aja keren. Kika namanya, manis banget tapi males update. Sayangnya, fic-ficnya lagi terbengkalai. Salah satu cewek idaman gue itu lagi galau karena Hp-nya ilang, dompetnya juga ilang. Bayangin aja, lagi ke Sport Station niat pengen beli sepatu, keasikan coba ini itu eh dompetnya ditelantarin. Pas mau bayar baru sadar, lebih sial dari kita kayaknya" lanjut Gaara yang tengah menjelaskan kisah nyata seseorang.

"Jadi, intinya?" Shikamaru gregetan.

"Gini, jadi di cerita itu, seorang siswa yang nakalnya nggak tanggung-tanggung kayak si Naruto ini melakukan kesalahan yang bikin hantu sekolah bangkit" bisa dipastikan, saat Gaara memulai ceritanya bulu jaket Kiba mulai merinding.

"Terus?"

"Jadi, kesimpulan gue. Bisa aja pas dateng kesini kita ngelakuin kesalahan yang bikin pengunggu villa ini marah" Ada hubungannya gak sih?

"Nah, coba lo pada inget. Kesalahan-kesalahan apa yang kalian perbuat saat masuk kesini?" Naruto memandang satu per satu temannya.

"Gue gak ada. Karena gue penuh dengan kesalahan masa lalu" Sasuke langsung membela diri.

"Apalagi gue, kesalahan terbesar gue hanya berharap pada seseorang yang nggak bakalan sama gue" salahkan Sasuke yang mulai menjawab sambil baper, Sai pun ikutan baper.

"Saat masuk kesini? Gue cuma nyentuh-nyentuh keramik doang" kata Kiba takut-takut.

"Apa karena gue gak lepas sepatu?" Naruto buru-buru melepas sepatunya.

"Apa karena gue nggak salam-salam dulu kali ya?" Shikamaru pun nggak abis pikir.

 _ **KKREEEKKKKK...**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Semua nyalahin Sasuke yang lupa ngunci pintu, dari luar keliatan bayangan tinggi yang berambut panjang yang semakin mendekati kerumunan mereka.

"Pliiisss jangan takutin kiitaaaa"

"Sasuke-kun ka?" bayangin, _man._ Saking populernya, hantu aja sampe tau Sasuke.

"HEEE?"

"Ah, Orochimaru ka. _Hisashiburi da nee..._ " tidak salah lagi. Sasuke adalah anak indigo. Bicara sama hantu gitu loh.

"HUUEEEE...?"

Bukan hantu yang bergentayangan kerena sebuah kesalahan seperti yang dijelaskan Gaara. Doi adalah Orochimaru, penduduk sekitar yang ditugaskan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk mengawasi villa.

Semuanya lega. Ternyata bukan hantu. Sungguh benar adanya perkataan Sasuke, kesialan mereka cukup sampai disini.

 _ **BYUUURRR...**_

Kolam renang di villa ini mereka sulap menjadi kolam renang khusus cowok kece, berhubung Gaara gak bisa berenang doi kebagian _job_ jadi koki dadakan alias bakar-bakar hati-bukan- BBQ maksudnya. Jam 10 pagi, emang sih waktunya nggak tepat tapi masa bodo dengan _timing_ toh anggap saja bayaran kesialan mereka dipercepat.

Nikmati waktumu, Nak.

Sementara itu di bawah langit yang sama, di waktu yang sama tapi di tempat yang berbeda, mari kita mengintip kampus mereka. Apa yang terjadi?

Tepatnya, di fakultas Ilmu Sosial & Ilmu Politik, jurusan Hubungan internasional.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" sang dosen mencari seorang mahasiswa pujangga cewek.

"Gak tau tuh prof, beberapa hari ini nggak keliatan"

Di fakultas yang sama tapi jurusan yang berbeda. Ilmu pemerintahan.

"Si gonrong ini kemana?"

"Lagi nyari salon yang tepat untuk potong rambut kali, Pak"

Di fakultas peternakan.

"Siluman anjing ini mana?" tanya salah satu dosen _killer_.

"Ah, paling nongkrong di fakultas kedokteran hewan mulu dia"

Fakultas Ekonomi.

"Kemana bocah orange ini? Kenapa tugas penggatinya belum dikumpulkan? Hari ini hari terakhir!"

"Gak tau, udah DO kali"

Fakultas Seni.

"Sai?"

"Ibu manggil sayang siapa di kelas ini?"

"Bukan SAY tapi SAI, mahasiswa kelas ini. Dimana bajingan itu?"

Fakultas teknik.

"Gaara? mana Gaara?"

"Di jonggol"

Seluruh dunia mencari keberadaan mereka. Salah satunya adalah orang-orang di kampus mereka.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong perkuliahan udah minggu ke berapa?" tanya Shikamaru menyudahi aktifitas renangnya yang tidak beda jauh dengan putri duyung.

"Coba cek kalender" Kiba merintah Naruto yang udah kering (?)

"Minggu ke-16"

"oh, minggu ke-16 tunggu.. HEEE?"

"KITA LAGI MINGGU FINAL TEST"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin/owari/abis/tamat**

 **Sebelumnya, Kika say sorry banget ya teman-teman. updatenya baru bisa setelah ratusan tahun lamanya.**

 **Seperti yang diceritakan Gaara, Kika lagi galau berkelanjutkan kehilangan hempong yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri.**

 **Semoga minggu ini fic lainnya bisa update.**

 **Makasih banget udah baca fic gaje ini sampe tamat gini.**

 **Moga kesialan mereka nggak nular ya,**

 ***Kissbye**


End file.
